Un secreto para dos
by ShadowLights
Summary: [AU] Tal vez nos conocimos de una manera inesperada. Tal vez nuestro encuentro fue una simple casualidad. Aún así, repetiría ese día por toda la eternidad. [Fic para LeCielVAN por su cumpleaños. ¡Happy Birthday, Ciel!]
1. Una cálida y amarga cena para dos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Faltan 4 días.**

* * *

 **I**

 _Una cálida y amarga cena para dos_

* * *

—Takaishi.

Una voz que le resultaba distante, pero a la vez lejana, rompía aquella impenetrable barrera que colocaba por autodefensa. Quizás era un mecanismo consciente, o inclusive inconsciente. Había pasado esos dos años de preparatoria en su mundo, un pequeño mundo en el cuál él se sentía un perfecto intruso. Todavía le faltaba un año más y debía de enfrentarlo. Desconocía lo que su corazón quería, aborrecía y repelía. La cortina empezó a danzar a su lado, provocándole un inestable aleteo. El detalle que esa persona que raras veces le dirigía la palabra se acercase de forma casual, era suficiente para hacerlo estallar en emociones y sensaciones ajenas a él. El viento susurró como suaves caricias a su oído que era momento de contestar. Era poderoso el saber cómo una palabra podía estremecer hasta el más inestable corazón.

—Ten.

Extendió sus manos, sintiendo por breves instantes la punta de los dedos de la chica que había logrado romper el cascarón dentro del ambiente que tanto desprecia. Un lugar hecho para pasar amenos momentos con personas a las cuales te has abierto a lo largo del tiempo, un sitio en donde las personas se vuelven mariposas sociales. Él era un ave que le habían cortado sus alas, incapaz de volar. Tanto lo había anhelado, que ahora esas alas le dolían, estrujando toda esperanza que yacía en su interior. Se había acostumbrado a agitarlas sin resultado alguno. Algo automático como ese telón invisible que utiliza para tapar el escenario. No obstante, ella había ingresado. Y ese cuerpo extraño era repelido por su sistema inmunológico imaginario.

Se quedó con el agradecimiento en la boca, al ver cómo, con rapidez, le dio la espalda para regresar a su círculo de amigos. El cabello castaño que le recordaba a un inmarcesible otoño flotaba en ilusiones que le resultaban como un complicado rompecabezas. Las piezas se hallaban esparcidas a su alrededor pero, para alcanzarlas, necesitaría extender sus manos fuera de la burbuja y, al ser frágil, se rompería. Se rompería al igual que el mundo que creó para protegerse como un niño indefenso. Por ese motivo, la caja que le había entregado, probablemente hecha a partir del arte del origami, lo dejaba más confundido que nunca, sin saber si era una compleja pieza más o algo listo para desechar a futuro. Trató de regresar al canela que desequilibraba sus alrededores, para al final asumir que fue una simple entrega y nada más que eso. Y fue así como decidió abrirlo.

Con cada doblez, percibía la suavidad de su tacto haciéndolos con paciencia y dedicación. Intuyó que era su pasatiempo favorito al comprender la precisión en la que había doblado cada extremo. Por poco se sentía abriendo un presente de navidad, sus latidos incrementando por la sorpresa. No era muy grande, ni muy pequeña. Podría ser que se encontrara vacía, tan solo algo sin significado al igual que su existencia. La saliva que corría por su garganta le sabía a un amargo café caliente, quemando su garganta. Jamás creyó que una simple entrega le causaría tanta angustia mezclada con ansiedad. Una vez terminado, se topó con algo pequeño que contenía un líquido negro por dentro. Sus ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa, y una vez más viraron hacia aquella chica. Para su sorpresa, ella lo estaba mirando también, hasta que una muchacha un año mayor que ellos interrumpió aquél efímero intercambio. Su cabello lavanda cubría su rostro, dejándola en el anonimato. Quiso clavar sus uñas en frustración contra la carpeta de madera, para luego recordar que sería inútil, ya que tenía otra zona en la cual hacer mucho más daño al llegar a casa. Bajó sus zafiros, aguantando sus ganas de abrazarse al recordar el intenso dolor del acto.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, refrescándole la memoria que la campana del fin de clases había sonado como un ruido más de fondo. La castaña le agitó la mano sin pronunciar algo, acabando con un guiño del ojo. Más atontado que nunca, dejó la tinta que había recibido y, así, ver que dentro del origami había un mensaje. Era algo puntual. Tan escalofriantemente puntual que lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj en espanto.

« _Hay descuento en comida para gatos en el supermercado hasta las cinco.»_

Toda emoción desapareció de su cuerpo, dejándolo como alguien inexpresivo por breves segundos, hasta que su primera burbuja reventó.

 _¡¿Quiere que vaya a comprarla?!_

Sostuvo el pasado origami con fuerza, alistó sus cosas en cuestiones de segundos, y salió disparado de la puerta de la clase, ignorando los murmullos y chismes sobre su fantástica retirada. Poco le importaba, menos tiempo para preocuparse por ello. No deseaba decepcionarla. Más bien, no deseaba amargarla. Aquél sombrero que usa como barrera fue sujeto a presión por su mano y así no volara con su apuro. Los ecos que hacían sus zapatos en el pasillo se asemejaban al sonar de las agujas de un desesperante reloj, desgarrando sus tímpanos. Debía apresurarse y llegar a tiempo.

 _¿En qué momento nuestra relación se volvió de esta manera?_

* * *

 **Semanas atrás**

* * *

En un pequeño departamento, una joven con cabellos amoldados grácilmente contra su nuca, andaba como un ama de casa al pasar de lugar a otro junto a un rostro lleno de preocupación. Buscaba en las alacenas. Buscaba en los estantes. Buscaba bajo el sofá. Buscaba entre los cojines. Buscaba en las habitaciones. Incluso buscaba dentro del horno pero, aún así, no daba con el paradero de aquello que tanto deseaba encontrar. Colocó ambas manos llenas de polvo ante sus rojizas mejillas, cerrando los ojos como señal de rendición. La ansiedad la comía y no podía solucionarlo. La intensa lluvia no cesaba su rítmico caer, asemejándose a cristales que al estrellar con el concreto se rompían en millares de pedazos, perdiéndose en la hambrienta ciudad que la utilizaba para mantenerse de pie. Cedió su espalda contra una pared cercana, cayendo hasta su rostro dar con unas ásperas rodillas. La falda del uniforme se ajustó bajo su pantorrilla, cubriendo una reveladora posición, mientras que el delantal rosa que usaba sobre su blusa blanca se arrugaba. Su pequeño flequillo cubrió sus ojos rojizos, dando lo mejor de sí para maldecir a voz alta. Abrió sus labios, mas estos se sellaron automáticamente. Intentó hacerlo en su cabeza pero tampoco dio resultado alguno. Frustrada por aquella ineptidud mental, agitó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Se mordió la lengua, creyendo así calmarse. Pronto aparecería. Eso era lo que quería creer.

No creyó que el sonar del timbre la haría levantarse de inmediato en vez de deslizarse hacia la puerta como suele hacer. Menos creyó encontrarse con una figura desconocida cargando aquello que la sacó de quicio la tarde entera.

—¡Miko!—gritando con alegría, el gato escapó de las manos del extraño para al acercársele, gruñendo como un cascarrabias. Ella infló ligeramente sus mejillas, pensando que el gato era un malagradecido tras pasarse toda la tarde buscándolo. Inclusive regresó empapado por la lluvia y algo lastimado—Muchas gracias por traerlo.

—No hay problema, la dirección fue fácil de encontrar gracias a su collar. Es un gato algo especial, ¿no?—el hombre de apariencia sospechosa lanzó una risa nerviosa.

—Es muy huraño.

Sorprendida por su presencia, la estudiante de preparatoria observa al enigmático personaje que había aparecido frente a ella junto al gato malagradecido. Un encuentro que le costaba creer debido a la unicidad del individuo. Ciertamente, un cabello dorado un poco largo hasta su cuello le resultaba curioso pero, la cereza del pastel, era aquél color negro en la parte superior de su pelo siendo un contraste mucho más intenso que el blanco con el negro. Parpadeó muchísimo, sin creer lo que veía. Por un instante se perdió en aquél cautivador azul, unas largas pestañas que le generaban envidia al ser algo femenino, y un rostro perfilado que marcaba con belleza los pómulos de su cara. Aún así, no podía quitarse la sensación que era un sujeto sospechoso tras tener como ropa una mezcla de invierno con verano. Sin olvidar esa mancha (sí, para ella era una mancha más que otro color) negra en su cabello sobre las hebras rubias. Lo que más le intrigaba era eso pero, tampoco podía negar que no le quedaba para nada mal. Definitivamente le sentaba de maravilla, por más que lo hiciera resaltar como un animal exótico.

Tras tanto analizarlo en silencio, finalmente notó los rasguños en su pálido rostro, los cuales tienen un alto chance de ser cortesía de Miko.

—Adelante, por favor. Mi gato te ha lastimado y lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte algo de beber y curar esas heridas—agachándose para mostrar respeto, ella lo hace pasar.

—En verdad no hay problema. Aunque sí acepto esa oferta de curar las heridas. Arde bastante—con una risa nerviosa, el chico se adentra al departamento de la estudiante de diecisiete años.

La chica le ofreció asiento, para luego ir en búsqueda de alcohol, algodón y un esparadrapo para así formar una curita para apaciguar el ardor, de paso desinfectar los rasguños por la mascota que le causa dolor de cabeza. Al regresar del baño con lo necesario, vio que el misterioso hombre observaba con curiosidad a Miko, quien andaba en la suyas. El bandido gato ignoraba su dolor tras haberse trepado todos los árboles del parque al escaparse, arañando lo que tuviera frente a él. Dejando los implementos en la pequeña mesa de la sala entre los cojines de piso, juntó ambas manos en su cadera, deteniéndose.

—Este gato…

—Permíteme ayudarte.

—Espera, no quiero que se incrementen las heridas en tu…—pero las palabras de ella se vieron interrumpidas cuando él logró sujetar al gato entre sus brazos, llevándolo consigo hacia el cojín, sentándose en el suelo cerca a la pequeña mesita de madera—…rostro.

No dejaba de parpadear, incrédula ante lo que había visto.

—No lo puedo creer. Jamás se deja agarrar, menos abrazar. ¿Cómo así lo lograste?—tomando la misma posición que su invitado inesperado, decide acomodar su flequillo y empezar a hacer los preparativos para sanar el rostro de su salvador.

—Lo aprendí a la mala—sonriendo con un toque de nervios, señaló los rasguños en su rostro.

—¡Cierto!—con un gesto de sorpresa, abrió sus ojos canela para así empezar el proceso. Tras tener el alcohol en el algodón, empieza a desinfectar.

—Tch—él cerró el zafiro que lo identifica en señal de dolor. Le había ardido más de la cuenta al estar muy abierta. Miko contaba con uñas largas y filudas de mala manera al no haber un juguete en casa para que se las arregle.

—¡Disculpa!—moviendo sus manos de forma atolondrada, sigue con las demás zonas. Tras finalizar, suelta un suspiro al cerrar el alcohol y guardar el esparadrapo que pegó en partes de su rostro para formar unas curitas caseras—Listo.

—Muchas gracias—alegre, el chico baja la mirada para así enroscar su dedo en la cola de Miko.

 _Quiero tocarlo._

—Hmm…—pensativa, la estudiante extiende su brazo, para luego ser repelida violentamente por su mascota. Deprimida, unas diminutas lágrimas se formaron en la esquina de sus ojos—Creo que mi gato me odia.

Empezaron a pasar los minutos, la chica por cortesía le invitó algo de té como cortesía. Estaban sentados bebiéndolo con lentitud, charlando un poco sobre la odisea en atrapar a Miko en el parque, cómo encontró la dirección con facilidad en el collar y el hecho de haber logrado que el gato se dejara cargar todo el camino. Ella andaba algo celosa porque el gato que tenía como mascota a lo largo de su vida siguiera huraño ante su tacto y prefiriera a un completo desconocido. El humeante té seguía ahí, indicando un lento pasar del tiempo entre los dos. Miko se acurrucó una vez más en las rodillas del sujeto sospechoso, mientras que ella se perdía en aquella mancha negra sobre su rubio cabello.

—¿Siempre estás sola, Yagami-san?—rompiendo el silencio, el chico lanza una pregunta mientras la nombrada tenía su rostro apoyado en su mano, mientras que el codo daba con la mesita.

—Verás…—cuando la respuesta estaba saliendo de su boca, tomó noción que había sido llamada por su apellido por el desconocido. Su rostro palideció momentáneamente, sus ojos abriéndose por la inesperada revelación.

 _¡¿De dónde me conoce este sujeto?! No vive en mi mismo edificio, y tampoco recuerdo que alguien así de resaltante estudie en mi escuela._

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?—señalándose, exige una explicación.

—¿No eres Yagami-san de mi misma clase?—aturdido, cierra sus ojos temiendo haberse equivocado—Soy Takaishi.

Una imagen mental apareció en la mente de Hikari Yagami. Un paralelo entre el Takeru Takaishi que ve todos los días en clase, y aquél hombre que tenía en frente. El contraste con y sin el sombrero era fuera de este mundo, en especial su actitud despreocupada comparada con la depresiva que le transmitía todos los días. Además, no podía negar que al no tener el sombrero que cubría su mancha, puesto, resaltaba aquél rostro como alguien atractivo. Se encontraba sumamente atontada por la revelación.

—¿Ese Takaishi?—incrédula, vuelve a preguntar.

—Sí, Takaishi—él miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—Vaya, sin el sombrero no te reconocí. Te ves mucho mejor así—le sonrió con alegría, tratando de enmendar su error. Apenado por el cumplido, él levanta el rostro evitando un sonrojo por la confesión—No das esa aura sombría como en clase.

—Ahaha…—lanza una risa carismática. Opta por señalar la mancha de su cabeza, explicándose—Si no lo uso se vería esto.

—¿Eres un delincuente o algo así?—frunciendo el ceño, Hikari seguía sin creer que alguien tan reservado tuviera una apariencia tan extravagante fuera del horario de clases.

—¡No, no, no!—aturullado, Takeru empieza a sudar un poco mientras mueve sus manos frenéticamente frente a su cara, evitando crear un malentendido más—Tuve un accidente con mi máquina de escribir.

—¿Máquina de escribir? ¿En estos tiempos?

—Me gusta la sensación al tipiar. Además lo siento mucho más cercano que en una computadora—empezó a reír con alegría al final, cerrando sus ojos.

—Pero sea accidente o no, el sombrero lo usas desde que empezamos el primer año de preparatoria el año pasado—entrecerró aquél cálido canela, considerándolo sospechoso.

—Verás…—desviando la mirada hacia un distante horizonte, Takeru se sentía avergonzado por la respuesta que iba a dar. Su rostro se cubrió en oscuridad, mientras que Miko bostezaba en sus rodillas plácidamente—Acabé tiñéndome la zona de la mancha.

 _¿Está hablando en serio?_

—¿Acaso no pensaste en lavarte el cabello?—con la misma mirada, sus pestañas y cejas algo bajas por la revelación y sorprendida por su acto tan absurdo, Hikari se extiende mucho más cerca a el rubio, incrédula de su acción.

—No se me ocurrió hasta después de hacerlo—recordando aquél día, Takeru empieza a arrepentirse de su acto en medida de desesperación sin haber pensado en una alternativa más simple. Cayó rendido en la mesita, su rostro impactando con fuerza. Sus curitas de algodón amortiguaron el daño pero, Miko saltó por el fuerte ruido.

—Aaa…no sé si eres alguien increíble o simplemente idiota—suspiró ella en derrota, para luego sacudir el rosto en rendición.

Tras no haber sido criticado, Takeru levanta la cara, divertido por la reacción de Hikari. Ella siempre muestra un acto dulce en la escuela, jamás lanzando esas expresiones ante sus amigos. Aquello fue algo cálido para el chico, mientras que Hikari sentía libertad en su corazón. Estaba siendo lo más expresiva posible tras guardar todas sus reacciones en la escuela debido a la imagen que ella sola, inconscientemente, había formado. Ambos tienen barreras invisibles para cubrir sus verdaderas identidades, evitando así colapsar. En ese instante, sus pensamientos se unieron en uno solo.

« _Es como si lleváramos una vida doble.»_

—Yagami-san, ¿vives sola?—Takeru pudo escuchar la ligera respiración de Miko en sus piernas, indicando que se había quedado dormido.

—Mis padres trabajan mucho, tanto así que hace tiempo que no los veo en casa. Mi hermano estudia en una universidad algo lejos de aquí y pasa la mayor parte del tiempo donde su novia al quedarle más cerca. Aunque siempre viene a visitarme en vacaciones. Tengo que encargarme de todo aquí.

—¿Es por eso que siempre regresas rápido a casa? Ya veo. Así que por ese motivo siempre rechazas las invitaciones de tus amigos—colocó un dedo bajo el mentón, meditando las acciones de Hikari.

 _¿Cómo así sabe? Debe de ser porque cuando Miyako viene a invitarme a alguna parte es muy escandalosa._

—Mira quién habla—contestó cerrando los ojos, suspirando.

—Lo siento—agachando la cabeza por su imprudencia, Takeru se apena por haber dicho algo tan serio para ella, como si fuese algo obvio debido a su inocencia.

—¡No, discúlpame a mí!—ahora fue turno de Hikari el de jugar con sus manos, avergonzada por haber sido sarcástica—Siempre quise responderle de esa forma a alguien. Creo que fue el momento menos oportuno.

Takeru tan solo sonríe amablemente, sabiendo de corazón que Hikari no pretendía maldad con aquella pequeña broma que no le salió del todo bien.

—Yagami-san, ¿no es peligroso?

Hikari bajó sus manos a la falda de su uniforme, jugando con sus delgados dedos en el proceso. Su corazón dejó de latir por breves instantes, creando ansiedad en su garganta. La sentía seca, presintiendo que ni con el té que se iba enfriando con el pasar de los minutos lograría quitarse dicha agobiante sensación. Su corazón seguía hundido, soltando un gesto de sorpresa por la pregunta que sabe que es obvia, considerada y razonable. Su voz empezó a salir como un murmullo, contestándole, en vez de esquivarla.

—Por eso mismo no quiero que nadie en la escuela se entere. Los profesores harían todo un problema y no quiero molestar a mis padres después de que se esfuerzan mucho para que mi hermano y yo podamos estudiar.

Takeru se limitó a no contestar, sabiendo que no estaba en el lugar de aconsejarla.

—Dime, Takaishi. ¿Por qué tienes una máquina de escribir? Me dijiste que es porque no te gusta la sensación de una computadora al tipiar. ¿Has pensado en lápiz a papel?

—La verdad… también me incomoda el sonido de tener que tajar un lápiz—cubrió sus orejas, imaginando el sonido—Prefiero mil veces usar una cuchilla o navaja pequeña para sacarle punta.

—¿Y si usaras un portaminas?—sugirió ella.

—No lo había pensado—colocó una vez más su mano bajo el mentón, cuestionando motivos por los cuáles no se le habían ocurrido.

 _Sinceramente ya no sé qué creer con respecto a su manera de pensar._

—¿Vas a responder mi pregunta anterior?—ladeando el rostro, Hikari coloca su barbilla bajo sus manos, las cuales había acomodado sobre la mesa para así mirarlo mejor. Ella seguía impresionada con las dos tonalidades de color de su cabello, perdiéndose ocasionalmente en él.

—La verdad…—bajó sus ojos, inseguro si confesar lo que realmente hacía. Tras ella haberse abierto con él, sentía que no podía mentirle—Escribo. Escribo una historia desde hace bastante tiempo.

Sí, no tenía opción a mentirle. Y se mordió el labio esperando las burlas que lo atormentaron en su pasado mientras cursaba la secundaria, motivo por el que empezó a escribir.

« _Ambos guardamos grandes secretos.»_

—¡Qué increíble!—aquél rostro resplandeciente iluminó su corazón de papel. No obstante, Hikari notó su vergüenza—¿Por qué te pones así?

—Me apena.

—¿Pero por qué? Me parece algo maravilloso.

La cara de Takeru no tenía descripción en dicho momento, deseando atrapar las palabras de Hikari. Al ser algo impalpable, se escapaban en el viento como ligeros susurros que anhelaba atesorar en una botella, inclusive en una concha para así, al pegar su oreja, escucharlas todos los días en lugar de las olas del mar.

—Es algo muy vergonzoso—Hikari seguía sin comprender el extraño comportamiento de Takeru con respecto a su historia.

 _Al parecer es muy importante para él._

El incesante _tic tac_ del reloj seguía, intercalándose con las breves respiraciones de Miko. El silencio cayó con fuerza entre ambos, creando una atmósfera de tensión e incomodidad. La lluvia estaba cesando, indicando que horas habían pasado desde su llegada y charla. Takeru enroscaba su dedo en la cola del gato, sintiendo su suavidad, imaginando que así se debe de sentir el tacto contra una esponjosa nube. Hikari lo observaba, creyendo que había cometido una imprudencia. Tose ligeramente, tratando de crear algún tipo de ruido, para luego tocar su taza de té y percatarse que ella era la única que no había tomado ni un solo sorbo, sintiendo su frialdad. Definitivamente, el tiempo sí había fluido, y no fue lento como pensó que lo había sido.

—Takaishi, creo que te he detenido más de la cuenta. Se está haciendo tarde—una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

Takeru alzó la mirada, perdiéndose en sus alrededores. Era un departamento grande para una sola persona, sintiendo los ecos de la soledad en cada esquina que cruzaba hacia su memoria. Hikari caminando en tal lugar lo estremecía, en especial tras haber compartido un ameno momento en la mesa. Una mesa en la cual cenaría sola esta noche. Desvió fugazmente sus ojos hacia la cocina que yacía detrás de ellos, al igual que la única cubertería en el friegaplatos. Su corazón dolía. Le dolía que esa calidez que ella transmite se pierda. Se perdió en las manos de Hikari, finalmente dando con un detalle que había pasado por alto. En sus falanges había curitas. Muchísimas. Cuando andaban en clases jamás se las había visto puestas, menos heridas en sus dedos. Analizó su situación, llegando a una conclusión.

—Puedo llegar tarde hoy. Además, siento que si me muevo, Miko me atacaría por despertarlo—señaló al gato en su regazo, quien seguía en el mundo de los sueños.

—Entonces te quedarías para cenar, aunque no tengo mucho qué ofrecerte. Tengo sobras de la cena de ayer, espero alcance para dos—Hikari se levantó, preparándose para ir a la cocina.

—Comí algo de camino, no te preocupes por mí—su oración la detuvo en seco, ella arreglando su flequillo al tomarla desprevenida. Notó la recta espalda de Takeru, lo cual le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago. Estaba cerca, pero a la vez distante. Y eso le proporcionaba un dolor difícil de explicar.

—Oh, ya veo.

La despedida de ambos llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Tras charlar brevemente sobre las clases, aprender que Takeru Takaishi no es una persona sospechosa por siempre andar con aquél sombrero que cubría un error absurdo debido a un ataque de impulso, se percató que era una persona común y corriente, encantadora y juzgada de forma equivocada ante los ojos de los demás. Miko se despertó cuando Hikari lavaba su cuenco, indicando que era el momento de decir adiós. Se acercaron a la puerta, conversando que era un alivio que dejara de llover. El verlo partir, dejándola sola en pleno departamento, le hizo notar que era la primera vez que, luego de mucho, compartía una cena con alguien.

 _Por más que haya sido solo yo la que comía._

Al día siguiente, Takeru no imaginó que, tras mirar por la ventana del corredor de la escuela, perdido en el característico olor del verano, se toparía con Hikari, quien andaba de pie a su lado, mirándolo de frente.

—Takaishi—se encontraba mirando el suelo tal cual él volteó a mirarla.

—Oh, Yagami-san, ¿sucede algo?

 _Qué raro, nunca habíamos hablado en la escuela. ¿Se encontrará bien?_

Takeru se fijó en las manos de Hikari, sus sospechas del día de ayer incrementándose, confirmando su conclusión.

—Miko quiere verte—viró sus ojos canela hacia la ventana, observando en su reflejo el sombrero del rubio que todos veían como alguien inexistente.

—¿Eh?

—Todo el día rasca la puerta y siempre se acurruca en el cojín que usaste el día de ayer, ronroneando como loco… los vecinos se quejan mucho del ruido. Dicen que hace más escándalo que un perro.

—¿En verdad está bien que vaya?—incrédulo, Takeru se señala.

—Sí. Además…—un eterno silencio se apoderó de los dos, él perdiéndose en las palabras próximas a salir, volviéndolas a extraviar y maldiciendo eternamente no tener una manera de atraparlas para siempre—…quiero leer tu historia.

* * *

 **Presente**

* * *

Tras llegar a su casillero y así cambiarse los zapatos, no le importó si hacía excesivos ruidos mientras luchaba en quitárselos. El bolso con sus cuadernos, notas y demás implementos de estudio saltaban en su hombro, mientras que su uniforme de invierno le proporcionaba calor al estar en verano. Asustado, miró el lejano reloj digital colgado en la salida. Tras ver que las manecillas indicaban que faltaba poco para las cinco, volvió a palidecer al recordar que Hikari, por más pacífica que se viera en la escuela, se volvía en alguien común y corriente en casa con palabras ocasionalmente hirientes y un humor difícil de definir. Tras finalizar, empezó a correr una vez más, sudando a borbotones. Su frente lloraba al no dar con el uniforme, mirando a todos lados si era una buena idea lo que estaba pensando. Al notar que no había moros en la costa, trató de tomar un atajo detrás de la institución educativa y, para poder hacerlo, empezó a desvestirse al retirarse la casaca, dejando al descubierto la blanca camisa. Le quitó el nudo a su corbata, esta flotando con cada paso atolondrado que daba. Finalmente, se quita el sombrero, dejando al descubierto su teñido pelo de dos colores, rubio con negro. Llegó a la reja que lo separaba de su libertad y la trepó con destreza y agilidad.

No obstante, se topó con una presencia indeseada.

Al saltar hacia la vereda, una chica que conocía a través de observaciones, dado que visitaba constantemente a Hikari, lo observaba tras hacer su acrobacia. Su cabello lavanda se mecía con el viento, sus ojos ámbar brillando detrás de las gafas. El aliento de ella se cortó tras ver una figura desconocida y atractiva, mientras que la de él fue por espanto al ser visto con su verdadera apariencia. Tras dar con el suelo, empieza a correr tras evitar caer encima de ella.

—¡El gato!—gritó él mientras desaparecía.

—¿El gato?—confusa, se quedó el soledad mientras meditaba esas palabras, creyendo que era algún código—Sea como sea, no sabía que había un chico tan guapo e inusual en la escuela. ¿De qué año será?

 **: : :**

Hikari andaba recostada en el sofá de su departamento mientras miraba un programa aburrido de la televisión. El sonido de las falsas risas no le causaba gracia, ignorando la malcriadez de Miko al seguirse sobando en el cojín que Takeru utiliza ciertos días de la semana y todos los sábados. Algo irritada por el ronroneo del gato, cierra sus ojos suspirando. El día de hoy también tuvo que ayudar, causando que no pudiera hacer aquello que le encargó a el rubio. Juntó sus rodillas en el asiento, mirando el reloj de la sala. Un ruido de llaves la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando justo, el programa, se había puesto ligeramente interesante.

—Estás tarde—fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios al ver que eran pasadas las seis.

—¡Me avisaste tarde sobre la oferta, Yagami-san!—se quejó como un niño, cerrando sus ojos tras haber sido resondrado por algo en lo cual él no tenía la culpa. Se adentró a la sala, observando cómo estaba inmersa en el programa, constantemente cambiando de expresiones. Dejó la bolsa con el pedido en la cocina, para luego sentarse en el cojín que el gato utilizaba. Tras verlo, el animalito se le trepó a sus piernas—Solo pude conseguir dos latas para Miko. También le compré un juguete.

—Mmh—dijo ella como respuesta, el brillo del televisor siendo reflejado en sus ojos canela.

 _Cada vez que viene trae algo nuevo para Miko. Parece como si hubiera un bebé en casa con tanta cosa tirada de él._

—¿No pudiste ir por ayudar en el consejo de nuevo?—acariciando a la mascota, quien solo era dócil con él por más que lo entrenase y tratara de que fuese de forma igualitaria a Hikari, opta por preguntar.

—De vez en cuando necesitan manos extras. Además, Miyako es mi amiga—respondió, su boca siendo aplastada por las rodillas.

—¡Cierto! Hablando de Inoue-san...—Takeru se abrió un poco los botones de la camisa para así darse un poco de aire. El usar el uniforme de invierno en verano lo atormentaba, especialmente al correr—…me topé con ella al salir a hacer tu recado. Me terminó viendo así.

Decepcionado de su acción, el rubio bajó el rostro. Por su parte, Hikari voltea con lentitud su cara, imaginando la escena. Especialmente la reacción de su enamoradiza amiga.

—Uwaa… desagradable—tembló un poco, para luego apagar el televisor y acudir a su cojín, frente al de él.

—Por suerte no me reconoció. Eso sería un problema—soltando una risa despreocupada, Takeru toma un sorbo de una bebida que había comprado en un _Starbucks_ cercano. El calor era agobiador, tanto así que lo tomaba con prisa. Hikari lo miraba, especialmente el líquido.

—¿Y el mío?

Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Takeru, causando que su rostro se tornara blanco. Un pensamiento atormentó su cabeza.

 _¡No lo pensé! ¡Yagami-san se va a enfadar!_

Y él quería evitar eso a toda costa.

—Ten—Takeru le extiende su bebida, la cual ella acepta sin duda alguna. Él suspiró de alivio, feliz de haber evitado una catástrofe.

—¡Yay!

No obstante, el rostro de insatisfacción en el rostro de Hikari le hizo dudar sobre su acción tras finalizar su primer sorbo con la pajilla.

—¿Qué es esto?—arqueó una ceja, para luego ladear el rostro. Los cubos de hielo de la bebida se mecieron con su movimiento—¿Café latté?

—Sí—dudó al dar su respuesta.

—No me gustó—le devolvió la bebida, tratando de quitarse ese sabor amargo de la lengua. Se puso de pie, para retirarse momentáneamente de la sala—La próxima vez que sea un jugo.

Takeru se quedó con el café helado en mano, su rostro inclinándose hacia un lado cerrando los ojos mientras agradecía seguir con vida tras haberle dado algo que no fue de su agrado. Optó por hacer una nota mental.

 _Lo tendré en consideración para la próxima vez._

Ajeno a lo que sucedía al otro lado, Hikari se recostó sobre una pared del corredor, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Dejándose llevar hacia el suelo, hundió su cabeza, tomando noción de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos dos. No sabía si lo estaba tomando muy en cuenta, o quizá le frustraba la forma en la que Takeru lo había pasado como algo trivial. Quizá ella estaba leyendo muy entrelíneas. No lo sabía. Aquello la atormentaba, su corazón de papel latiendo como nunca lo había hecho.

—No lo puedo creer. Tomamos del mismo sorbete. Es un despistado y tonto.

 _¿Cuenta como un indirecto?_

Definitivamente, el tonto que estaba en la sala de al lado, andaba perdido en su acción al tomarla a la ligera, todavía bebiendo de la misma pajilla con tranquilidad. Optó por dejar de tomar y miró hacia el sitio al cual ella había desaparecido. Miko ronroneaba en su torso, mientras que la luz del lugar iba directo a su cabello teñido de negro. Suspiró, cerrando una vez más sus ojos, y volver a beber.

 _El café latte es rico._

—Se está demorando mucho, ¿no crees Miko?

Tras decirlo, Hikari aparece más tranquila, con el rostro recién lavado. Tomó asiento, percatándose que el chico con cabello de dos colores había acabado su café. El recordar el sabor amargo le causaba una mezcla muy extraña de sensaciones en su interior. Sacudió ligeramente el rostro, mientras sacaba sus tareas del bolso. Takeru la imitó y, en cuestión de minutos, empezar a hacer su tarea. Sorprendentemente, para Hikari, él era pésimo en ciertas materias.

—Takaishi, ¿cuál es tu materia más débil?

—Japonés—sonriente, le contesta sin sentir vergüenza ajena al fallar en su lengua materna.

—Tiene que ser una broma—dándose un palmazo contra la frente, Hikari no pudo contener lanzar otra pregunta—¿Cuánto tienes de nota ahí?

—Dos.

—Repito, no sé si eres increíble o simplemente idiota—rendida, empieza a revisar sus deberes, llamándole la atención la manera en la que escribía los kanjis—Oye, ¿cómo así puedes escribir bien este y no el otro, cuando significan exactamente lo mismo?

—Es que me gusta el diseño de este pero no el otro, por eso no me lo puedo aprender.

—Eres como un niño pequeño—asombrada, la castaña no sabía que otra sorpresa Takeru Takaishi tendría preparada para ella—¿Cuál es tu fuerte?

—Salud *****.

—Me estás bromeando, ¿no?

Como si fuese algo simple, Takeru saca el último examen de una libreta de notas, sin afán de presumir, ni nada por el estilo. Quería que Hikari le creyera, y demostrarle que no mentía. Tras ver el noventa y ocho de nota, se quedó impresionada. El rubio con toques de negro en su cabello andaba en su sonriente mundo, orgulloso de su único logro estudiantil. Fue así como transcurrió el resto de la tarde, con Miko bostezando de sueño en las piernas del chico. Los lápices sonaban contra las hojas, mientras intercambiaban palabras con brevedad, ayudándose mutuamente. A Takeru le impresionaba la sabiduría de Hikari y sus altas calificaciones. El encargarse de su casa y tener dicho alto promedio era ya admirable para él.

—Cierto, Yagami-san. Gracias por devolverme las tintas para mi máquina de escribir—agradeció mientras miraba lo que apuntaba en su libreta.

—Eso te pasa por olvidártelas el otro día. Las compraste de camino a casa al verlas en oferta y al final las dejaste aquí. Deberías tener más cuidado—dijo con seriedad, también absorta en su trabajo—¿Llegaste a avanzar algo?

—Solo a mano. Como olvidé la tinta nueva no pude reponerla.

—¿Lo trajiste?—cerrando su cuaderno, indicando que había finalizado su parte, volvió a perderse en aquella mancha negra que la cautivaba. Él seguía con su cabeza hacia abajo, metido en sus quehaceres.

—Sí—al alzar su mirada, hay un breve intercambio entre zafiro y canela—Después de todo, una vez que me olvidé casi me matas.

—Ahaha…ha…—Hikari deseaba borrar de su mente cómo se enfadó ya que la historia se había quedado muy buena la vez pasada y, al día siguiente, se la había olvidado, dejándola colgando de un hilo.

Con los implementos estudiantiles en la mesa, Takeru hace algo de espacio mientras saca sus escritos. La castaña se corre a su lado, jalando el cojín. Hombro con hombro, ella más junta que nunca, el rubio se sonroja por la vergüenza de tener a alguien leyendo una historia muy personal para él, especialmente con él presente. Hikari se sumergió en la corta lectura, grabando cada oración en su mente.

« _Hoy no se formaron más heridas en mí, ya que la calidez de Aki es reconfortante. Todavía siento aquella sensación filuda, causándome dolor pero, mi corazón, agradece que no sea tan seguido como antes. Cada vez aprendo algo nuevo, en especial su actitud, sonrisa y cómo es más natural. Su luz es tibia, y quiero que ella también la sienta en vez que transmitírmela solo a mí. Por eso, poco a poco trato de devolvérsela._ _»_

—Uryuu es un personaje muy interesante—le lanzó una sonrisa llena de calor, dirigiendo su rostro hacia él, intercambiando miradas en silencio.

—Me alegra recibir tus opiniones. No sabes cuánto, Yagami-san—imitándola, ambos irradían una luz en el departamento de Hikari. El cantar de unos cuervos a la distancia le recordó que era tarde, el sol del verano engañando al anochecer en horas más tardías—Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarme. Muchas gracias por recibirme.

La acción que Hikari realizó los tomó a ambos desprevenidos, Miko inclusive dejándolos en soledad al saltar de las piernas de Takeru. Sus finas manos sostenían con fuerza un extremo de la manga de su camisa de manga larga. El chico no dijo palabra alguna, mientras que el rostro de ella andaba perdido en su flequillo. Aplastaba su diminuto labio, mordiendo ligeramente con sus dientes el inferior.

—Takaishi. ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?

Antes de decir su respuesta, observó aquellos dedos que jamás pasaban desapercibidos para él. Las curitas seguía ahí, causando que entrecierre los ojos, incapaz de comprender la sensación de inconformidad que provocaba en su interior.

—Solo si me dejas ayudarte—colocó su mano derecha sobre el cabello de ella, Hikari levantando el rostro para observar su carisma al sobárselo—No quisiera parecer un aprovechado.

Parándose de golpe, Hikari atonta a Takeru. Un semblante lleno de energía vitalidad, luz y armonía que propagaba en su hogar era suficiente para sentirse especial al ser el único que la veía con dichas emociones reales. Le extiende de la mano, él recibiéndosela, el calor entre ellos siendo reconfortante. La castaña sonríe mostrando sus dientes, mientras lo jalaba hacia la cocina. Se colocó el delantal con el cual él la encontró por primera vez en el departamento, recordándole ese día tan especial. Antes de que pudieran dividirse las labores, Takeru se ofrece a cortar las verduras para el estofado, cosa que Hikari agradece. Todo transcurre con total normalidad, formando un aura apacible entre los dos muchachos en el solitario departamento, junto al gato que se relamía entre sus piernas.

La hora de la despedida siguió pero, lo que más vació dejo su corazón, fue la falta de una presencia más en su hogar. Sentada en la mesa que comparten, sus ojos se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que Miko jugaba con el nuevo juguete que Takeru le había traído el día de hoy.

 _La calidez es algo que te deja una sensación dulce por dentro. Entonces, ¿por qué la siento tan amarga ahora mismo?_

* * *

¡Ciel! Espero que te haya gustado la primera parte de este regalo, que originalmente iba a salir mañana pero, por cuestiones de contratiempo, he tenido que adelantarlo. Hace tiempo que no escribía Takari, entonces imploro no haber malogrado tu OTP. Me esforcé muchísimo y ojalá el resultado te guste. No te preocupes que no es el final, ya que serán 3 (quizás cuatro, ya veremos).

 **Salud:** en inglés es conocido como "health". Es un curso que se lleva en las escuelas japonesas, me imagino que en castellano se llamaría "Salud". No lo sé.


	2. Egoísmo para dos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Falta 1 día.**

* * *

 **II**

 _Egoísmo para dos_

* * *

Ambos estudiantes de preparatoria caminaban lentamente en el vacío corredor. El eco de sus pasos se asemejaba al latir de un rítmico corazón siendo estrujado al igual que las hojas de un seco árbol de otoño, mediante sus marchitas venas a manos de un inocente niño. Al sentir los papeles en sus yemas, Takeru no dejaba de pensar que la torre de información que cargaba en sus brazos era un peso más que llevar en su cuerpo junto a los millares que tenía en su interior. La silueta de Hikari iba a su lado, perdida en su propio mundo, aplastando el recado con su mentón al temer que alguna ráfaga del verano decidiera jugar con ellas, esparciéndola como copos de nieve artificiales flotando entre ellos. El alma de Takeru andaba en un hilo por el calor, deseando maldecir gracias a su uniforme de invierno, evitando que las gotas provocadas por el sudor mancharan las hojas. Hikari soplaba hacia arriba, tratando de arreglarse un rebelde mechón castaño que había escapado de su prendedor rosa. Su dedicación era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír al rubio, su sombrero saltando al avanzar hacia su destino final.

La puerta del consejo estudiantil se le hacía ajena. Jamás había pensado encontrarse frente a esta, menos con compañía. Las pocas veces que había caminado por dicho corredor había sido para escapar la cotidianidad que repelía con la burbuja compuesta de una falsedad que se empeñaba en creer como verdadera. Sus bras os se dormían por la posición, una ligera comezón abriéndose camino para así, eventualmente, provocar que toda sensibilidad se escapase. Si él estaba experimentando lo mismo, optó por revisar el rostro de aquella chica que había estremecido su mundo con simples frases, gestos y demás, gracias a las constantes visitas por parte de él, debido al huraño gato que se rehusaba a tratarla bien. Perdiéndose en aquél cautivador durazno, unos labios de un cereza pálido, se percató que andaba mordiéndoselo. Gotas de agua descendían por su sien, sus cejas rectas por el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener los montones de papeles que cargó todo el camino. Takeru evita soltar un suspiro al ser incapaz de ofrecerse a ayudarla un poco más, dado a que si él ya estaba luchando con los suyos, cargar los de Hikari sería peor, además de arriesgarse a que se caigan y perjudicarla. Para él ya era suficiente quitarle un poco de estrés de encima.

Ahora tan solo quedaba abrir la puerta.

Hikari dio un pequeño salto, acomodándose. Cerró sus ojos, haciendo un ademán de determinación, empeñada en abrir el único obstáculo entre ellos y su meta. El rubio con aquella mancha junto a los secretos que guardan entre los dos, puso mucha más recta su espalda para, de cierta forma, intentar abrir con el pie la puerta corrediza. Claro, la tarea no le resultaría sencilla. En primer lugar, el simple hecho de estar ayudando a Hikari y caminar hacia el consejo fue una tarea ya difícil. Jamás creyó ofrecerse a ayudarla tras verla sufrir cuando regresó de la sala de profesores. Tragó saliva, mientras los ojos canela de ella reflejaban los rayos del sol dilatados en sus pupilas.

 _¡Yo puedo hacer esto!_

Antes de que lograra extender su pie, unos alaridos que provenían del otro lado los desconcertó. Se observaron, sorprendidos, a la misma vez asustados por dichos gritos de sufrimiento y queja que escapaban. Takeru empezó a dudar que, definitivamente, se había involucrado más de la cuenta. Deseaba pasar sus tres años como estudiante similar a una mancha en la pared, cosa que había logrado el año anterior y parte del actual. Un cuadro más. Un personaje extra. Alguien inexistente, con simples deseos de graduarse y seguir algún sueño diminuto semejante a su presencia. No deseaba sobresalir. No deseaba llamar la atención. Por eso el sombrero. Por eso su personalidad en clase. Por eso dejaba crecer su cabello para que le cubriera más el rostro, sus hebras doradas causándole una picazón en el cuello al estar relativamente largas, inclusive más que las de Hikari. Aquello le daba vergüenza.

Inocentemente pensaba que, si en algún futuro tuviera novia, su único requisito sería que tuviera cabello largo debido a que, ante sus ojos, se vería fuera de lugar al ser a la inversa.

Durante su monólogo silencioso, la niña que iluminaba de a pocos su mundo, abrió la puerta con su pie de manera violenta, robándole el aliento. Ella había tenido la misma idea, salvo que no se le cruzó por la mente que ella realizaría un acto que sacaba de cuadro la personalidad, el acto, la máscara que presentaba ante los demás en la escuela. A Takeru le dolió, mas a la vez agradeció que ese momento haya sido solo suyo, sin testigos en el pasillo. Ella lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa para sí misma, haciendo que el sonido de la puerta chocando contra el marco resonara sin piedad a lo largo del área. Una vez que la luz del consejo estudiantil ingresó hacia ellos, la escena que los esperaba era fuera de ese mundo.

—¡M-M-Miyako-san! ¡Miyako-san! ¡Las tijeras, las tijeras!

Cabello azabache se encontraba despilfarrado en el piso alrededor de la víctima que exclama el nombre de su agresor. Su característico lavanda andaba sujeto por una larga cola de caballo, haciendo relucir su nuca, el uniforme de verano acentuando su bella figura, una sombra larga cayendo a pies de Takeru y Hikari. En su delicada piel melocotón se armaban ligeras arrugas gracias a su siniestra sonrisa, la cual causó temor en Takeru, mientras que Hikari tan solo siguió avanzando hacia el interior del consejo, ignorando los alaridos del muchacho sentado contra su voluntad en una silla. Los ojos ambarinos de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil andaban cerrados al cortar a diestra y siniestra con ambas manos la posesión más preciada de un chico que resaltaba por su bondad.

—Ken-kun, definitivamente te sentaría muy bien el uniforme para chicas—pronunció mientras dejaba momentáneamente su sesión de peluquería, bajando un poco la voz al imaginar al hombre vestido con dicha prenda.

—¡Te dije que no lo voy a usar!—reprocha en malhumor, alzando sus ojos violeta durante una movida de posición de Miyako, ella arreglando sus gafas para luego seguir cortando un poco más el volumen del cabello.

Takeru tan solo seguía congelado en su lugar, estático. Su rostro no tenía expresión para dar a conocer la extraña mezcla de sensaciones que esos dos le generaban. Ciertamente, conocía a Miyako Inoue como la presidenta tan solo por nombre, visto su perfil cuando visitaba a Hikari a pedirle algún recado extra (que ahora lo ve justificado dado a que no hay muchas manos en el consejo) y aquél efímero, momentáneo y vergonzoso encuentro cuando saltó la reja semanas atrás (ahora que lo pensó, hace ya casi un mes) para ir a comprar la comida de Miko. Por su parte, Hikari siguió caminando, inclusive sin saludar, ignorando el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo, haciéndolo ver como algo cotidiano a los ojos canela de ella.

—¿Por qué? Tu cara es pequeña y tienes un cabello sedoso… realmente me molesta—lanzando un rostro lleno de envidia hacia nadie en particular, durante una supuesta oración de halago, prosiguió a cortar con más violencia.

Un trozo, que para Takeru lo era, cayó con fuerza hacia el suelo, indicando que el chico secuestrado había perdido gran parte de su punto enternecedor.

—¡Aaaah, eres muy obvia al respecto! ¡Me duelen mis raíces!—se queja, soltando un alarido al inicio.

 _Jamás creí verlos a estos dos de esta manera. Ichijouji-kun de la otra clase es muy reservado pero, se lleva bien con todos. Me imaginaba que Inoue-san era una chica que movía a todos bajo su propia voluntad pero, en mi vida creí la relación entre estos dos. Menos en que Ichijouji-kun se abriera de ese modo a alguien y exprese todo lo que siente._

—Lo envidio.

El murmullo del chico inmerso en un mundo de falsos sueños a través de tintas y borrones se perdió en el espectáculo.

—Ay, pero qué exagerado…—se expresa la muchacha de cabello lavanda, todavía cortando con ambas tijeras sin mirar al estar con los ojos cerrados, despreocupada pero, a la vez, con una escalofriante alegría.

—¡Ya no más! Está haciendo un sonido desagradable—siguió quejándose, al presentir que algo no iba del todo bien.

—¿Sí, no? Pero que clima para más maravilloso, ¿no?—aparentemente, la conversación no llegaba a ningún lado gracias a Miyako.

—¡Una conversación que no tiene sentido sencillamente asusta!—todavía apretando sus ojos, Ken había dejado de luchar y optar por ignorar los cabellos que seguían cayendo.

Una vez que la castaña muchacha que estremecía el mundo monocromo de Takeru Takaishi soltó los papeles en la mesa, aquellos chicos que llevaban dos charlas distintas retornaron a la realidad, al igual que él, recordando que sus brazos estaban por dormirse gracias a la cantidad de hojas que cargaba. Los ojos ambarinos de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil dieron con la intrusa, deteniéndose. Ken suspiró, mirando hacia el techo, agradeciendo en silencio que su tortura hubiese acabado. Aprovechando el despiste de la presidenta, se percató de cierta presencia desconocida: el futuro escritor.

Quien, por cierto, andaba con una cara de póquer al igual que Hikari.

—¡Hikari-chan!—Miyako soltó las tijeras, corriendo hacia la menor en cuestiones de segundos, aplastándole el rostro en su pecho—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que estás aquí? ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda! Lamento si te estamos cargando de más. Después de todo solo somos nosotros dos.

Señaló a Ken a la distancia, el indicado apenándose por ser el foco de atención una vez más.

—No es problema para mí, encantada de ayudar—se zafó del abrazo no deseado, para al final señalar las hojas encargadas—Recuerda limpiar este desastre antes de irte.

—¡Bingo! Sé que soy despistada, Hikari-chan—se ríe despreocupadamente, rascándose con un dedo su mejilla.

 _Yagami-san es una buena chica. Tiene facilidad de hacer muchos amigos, a diferencia mía…_

—Huye mientras puedas, Takaishi.

La voz de Ken Ichijouji lo desconcertó, casi haciéndolo soltar los papeles que todavía no dejaba en algún lugar. Debido a la conmoción, había olvidado su verdadero objetivo, regresando cuando reconoció que, efectivamente, se encontraba en el Consejo Estudiantil. Un lugar que en sus dos años de preparatoria no había ingresado y jamás creyó hacerlo. Hikari Yagami había entrado a su burbuja, rompiéndola de a pocos, sin que él se percatara, poco a poco acercándolo hacia una cálida luz que no quemaba, sino más bien transmitía un sentimiento desconocido en su corazón. Levantó el rostro, dando lo mejor de sí para dar con la mirada de Ken.

—No querrás acabar igual que yo—dijo deprimido—Voy a extrañar mi pequeña cola de caballo.

—Pero ese corte te sienta bien, Ichijouji-kun—sonrió Takeru, dando lo mejor de sí para entablar una conversación como cualquier chico de diecisiete años.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices pero, ella nunca debe de enterarse…—apenado, oculta un evidente sonrojo mientras observaba a su pesadilla. Entrecerró sus ojos con alivio, colocando una mano en su pecho—Cuento contigo.

—Um. Claro—balbuceó el chico con dos tonalidades de cabello, oculto por el sombrero—¿A qué te referías con que huyera…?

Cuando las palabras exactas desearon escapar de la prisión en las que el chico de cabello azabache las había colocado, la conversación entre Miyako y Hikari había finalizado. La oreja de la presidenta se alzó, reconociendo una voz que jamás había escuchado. En cierto rincón de su memoria a largo plazo le sonaba conocida pero, a la misma vez, casi producto de un sueño. Cierto evento aparecía borroso en su mente, cosa que decidió ignorar. Hikari miró con soslayo, tornándose rápidamente en reproche, al final acabando en sospecha mezclada con angustia. Su corazón se estrujaba sin saber el motivo. Se mordió el labio, inconforme con la situación y, por algún motivo, Takeru se percató sin comprenderlo. Poco le importó a él, el famoso _por qué_. Solo deseaba quitar, eliminar dicha expresión del rostro que le proporcionaba luz a su oscura alma cada tarde de la semana.

—¡Ohhh…!—exclamó la superiora, recogiendo las tijeras del suelo cual rayo para acudir al rubio que todo su año desprecia por tener una actitud sombría y sospechosa.

Colocó su rostro con curiosidad frente al de Takeru, este desviando la mirada dada la vergüenza. Sin saber si era coincidencia o no, podía sentir dos frías miradas dirigirse hacia su persona. Una venía de su izquierda, mientras que la otra frente así. El semblante de Hikari había dado un drástico giro, uno que observa en secreto en el departamento Yagami cada vez que Miko hace algo indeseable o travesura como rasgar los muebles o treparse sobre lo que la castaña había limpiado segundos antes. Sudó frío, cosa que pocas veces había hecho. Era una sensación desagradable pero, a la vez, reconfortante. Jamás había experimentado emociones asesinas sin sentirse _mal_. Miradas que deseaban eliminarlo, pero no con el _odio_ que siempre había experimentado.

Aquello lo hizo reír.

 _¿Será que a Yagami-san le interesa en ese sentido Inoue-san? Ichijouji-kun me da una vibra muy similar. Para él debe de ser porque soy un simple intruso. En todo caso, no creí Yagami-san tuviera intereses de ese tipo, lo tendré en consideración._

—Tu rostro me resulta algo familiar…—Miyako arqueó las cejas tras las gafas, asemejándose a dos delicados gusanos en su frente. Takeru tuvo que contener una carcajada.

Una carcajada que fue inmediatamente bloqueada al recordar _ese_ detalle de hace casi un mes atrás.

Su rostro se tornó más blanco que los papeles que andaba cargando, luchando por mantenerlos en sus brazos al querer desplomarse.

 **: : :**

Al saltar hacia la vereda, una chica que conocía a través de observaciones, dado que visitaba constantemente a Hikari, lo observaba tras hacer su acrobacia. Su cabello lavanda se mecía con el viento, sus ojos ámbar brillando detrás de las gafas. El aliento de ella se cortó tras ver una figura desconocida y atractiva, mientras que la de él fue por espanto al ser visto con su verdadera apariencia. Tras dar con el suelo, empieza a correr tras evitar caer encima de ella.

—¡El gato!—gritó él mientras desaparecía.

—¿El gato?—confusa, se quedó el soledad mientras meditaba esas palabras, creyendo que era algún código—Sea como sea, no sabía que había un chico tan guapo e inusual en la escuela. ¿De qué año será?

 **: : :**

Hikari Yagami tragó saliva. El líquido no llegó a apaciguar el ardor que iba generándose en su interior. Ciertamente, la cercanía entre su mejor amiga y aquél muchacho que de manera inesperada había llegado a formar parte de su vida, le irritaba. Ella jamás había experimentado sentimientos de mal hacia alguien, salvo a su gato, pero esa es otra historia. El recordar dicha conversación que tuvo con Takeru en su sala, el saber que Miyako observó dicha faceta de él que era _solo suya_ , la había devastado por dentro. Pudo haber actuado despreocupada cuanto Takeru le contó, soltar que le resultó desagradable pero, su corazón de papel se hundió en una alberca de desdicha momentáneamente, luchando por retornar a la luz que la caracteriza. Takeru representaba una esperanza que no había sido capaz de imaginar. Algo que la incentivaba a seguir. Algo a lo cual esperar. Todos los días regresaba a la soledad de su hogar, con un gato que ni ronroneaba ante su presencia. Ahora, cada vez que arribaba tarde por algún motivo de la escuela, unas palabras siempre la recibían, retumbando en su cabeza como una apacible melodía proveniente de una canción de cuna interpretada por una cariñosa madre.

« _Bienvenida a casa_.»

Recordó el olor a sopa de miso entrar por el recibidor, esperándola en la mesa. Una cena para dos. Una cena preparada por el torpe chico que solo se ofrece a cortar verduras. Claro, le sorprendió su delicioso sabor, él confesando con nerviosismo que había sido instantánea.

 _Aún así, estuvo tibia. Quiero que ese calor regrese._

Imaginó el caldo deslizando por su garganta, acudiendo hacia el hundido corazón como una cuerda imaginaria. Poco a poco se iba extendiendo, yendo por dicho órgano que provocaba un sinfín de emociones en los seres humanos, llevándolos a cometer toda clase de actos. Por un instante, el corazón osciló entre las tinieblas y la luz.

 _Quería que ese lado de Takaishi fuese solo mío. Un secreto entre dos._

—Oh, bueno—masculló para sí, alzando la vista. Luego podía ponerse egoísta.

 _Takaishi no le pertenece a nadie. No puedo exigir que sea solo mío._

—Te pareces tanto a _él…_ —pensó en voz alta Miyako. Rápidamente sacudió el rostro, dejando de lado dicho detalle. No obstante, no se separó de él. Sus dedos se extendieron hacia las hebras doradas que colgaban de su cuello, casi llegando a sus hombros al dejárselo crecer para ocultar poco a poco su presencia, empezando por el rostro. Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en la chica, sacándole a Takeru, casi, un grito de puro terror al ver cómo empezaba a abrir y cerrar las tijeras que cargaba en cada mano—Uhuhuhu… tu cabello es largo. ¡Déjame cortarlo!

 _Ahora entiendo las primeras palabras que Ichijouji-kun me dijo._

Hikari estalló en risas. Por su parte, Ken soltó un suspiro de alivio. Takeru andaba confundido por las dos contrastantes reacciones, ignorando a la pesadilla que tenía en frente.

—Tan solo déjame quitarte ese sombrero…

Su atención retornó a la muchacha de cabello lavanda atada en una cola en cuestión de segundos.

La castaña cesó inmediatamente su risa. Su semblante podría asemejarse al de una piedra, cosa que al casi-rubio lo desconcertó. A la vez, estaba agradecido de ver otra faceta de su querida Yagami-san. Agradecido que sea solo él quien lo vea, dado que Ken había cerrado sus ojos, dando unas pequeñas _gracias_ a nadie en particular, que Miyako haya cambiado de objetivo de tortura. Aún así, empezó a meditar qué excusa dar. Podía empezar con mencionar que sus brazos estaban al borde de tener un calambre por el peso. Sí, eso podría ser.

—Mi… mi… ¡mi cabello es sensible! ¡Es muy susceptible a caerse!—exclamó a ojo cerrado, perdiéndose la expresión de suma confusión de la chica que tenía enfrente.

—¡Sí, así es! ¡Por eso no puede quitarse ese sombrero! ¿Te imaginas tener una lluvia de más cabello en el piso? No quieres limpiar de más, ¿cierto, Miyako?—las palabras que escaparon los labios de Hikari fueron un alivio para Takeru. Sus zafiros se abrieron, brillando con desbordante alegría sin comprender la razón.

—Hm…—sería un problema—cruzando los brazos, ladea su rostro—Cierto, Hikari-chan. ¿Cómo así sabes eso?

—¡Um! Yo… bueno…

—¡Yagami-san tumbó mi sombrero una vez!—Takeru seguía sin creer cómo estaba siguiéndole la corriente, ambas mentes corriendo en la misma dirección sin freno alguno.

—¡Sí! No tienes idea de la cantidad de cabello que se desprendió de su cabeza. Se pudo haber armado una peluca... fue muy desagradable—finalizó la castaña de ojos canela.

—Ya veo. Qué pena—encaprichada, le da la espalda.

A lo lejos, Hikari y Takeru intercambian una mirada de mensajes encriptados que ni ellos mismos comprendían.

 **: : :**

Tras evitar la crisis del siglo a ojos de ambos muchachos que llevaban una lucha interna contra sus verdaderas identidades dentro de sus corazones de papel, retornaron a clases con total normalidad. El flujo del tiempo se les hacía eterno, ambos anhelando por el mismo final del día sin que lo sepa el uno del otro. El ambiente que a Takeru le resultaba pesado, agobiante, como filudas cuchillas superficiales a diferencia de las reales que atormentaban su vida, disminuía su negatividad. El aroma de Hikari llegaba a su lado, causando que lo percibiera en su misma ropa. El cojín que utilizaba para sentarse, los momentos que se pegaban hombro a hombro al leer su historia, el momentáneo roce entre sus dedos al cargar las bolsas de compras. El perfume de vainilla de Hikari formaba parte de su existencia. Podía sentirlo en cada rincón, reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia. Ocultó una sonrisa, colocando recta su espalda. Su amiga andaba absorta en las lecciones del maestro, haciendo relucir su lado estudioso. Él deseaba encontrarse a su nivel, no ser simplemente el chico con _dos_ de calificación en _japonés_ y notas sobresalientes en _Salud_.

Hikari había incorporado personas a su vida. Su limitado círculo de amigos había llegado a formar parte de él. Vagos recuerdos atormentaron su mente, recordando espacios negros de soledad al ver manos unidas, excluyéndolo. Excluyéndolo a lo largo de su vida por motivos que tienen explicaciones lógicas y causas naturales. El amor llega a morir cierto día. Sin previo aviso puede cesar de existir pero, para niños, aquella anomalía que el rubio tenía con el resto de ellos era algo _diferente_ , En dichas mentes infantiles, concentradas en palabras de adultos que ni comprenden, basándose en imágenes comerciales y estereotipadas, lo _diferente_ es _malo_. Por ende, debe ser _alejado_.

 _¿Cómo es que funciona la niñez? ¿Por qué crecer debe de ser tan doloroso?_

Un delicado cisne de origami llegó a su carpeta. Las manos que lo salvaban de a poco se estrecharon, retrocediendo en cámara lenta hacia su dueña. Una sonrisa que apaciguó los demonios que carcomen su existencia se disiparon en ese instante. Sacudió su rostro, para luego perderse en el infinito azul del cielo. Ese arte de doblar el papel siempre lo salvaban en los peores momentos.

—Espero que para lo próxima clase tengan en su cabeza los términos de cada kanji, junto a sus trazos. Eso es todo por hoy.

Tras retirarse el maestro, el bullicio se apoderó del aula, las mariposas sociales yendo de carpeta en carpeta, de persona en persona, de boca a boca esparciendo rumores y despreciables mentiras a espaldas de los demás, reinando la hipocresía en cada uno de ellos. Sean falsos cupidos, falsas sonrisas, falsas esperanzas, falsas luces, esa era su manera de vivir. Se alimentaban de palabras vacías, cosa que Takeru había presenciado a lo largo de su vida. Achicó la vista hacia el cisne de origami, ignorando sus sombríos pensamientos.

—Chicos, ¿ya llenaron sus papeles?—la voz de una amiga de Hikari le llamó la atención—Himi, con tus notas debes de estar apuntando a una buena universidad, ¿no?

—Ah… sí.

 _¿Yagami-san?_

Takeru escuchó inestabilidad en su voz.

—¿Llenaste el tuyo, Motomiya?—siguió preguntando la estudiante.

—No. Flojera—contesta un moreno.

—Daisuke, deberías tomar más en serio esto—responde Hikari, su rostro sobre la carpeta—Takaishi, ¿has apuntado algo?

Takeru observó un papel que todo estudiante teme. Un papel sobre su futuro. Ciertamente, estaban en segundo año pero, la preparatoria deseaba tener sus ideas desde antes e irlos asesorando el año entrante. La observó, decidido.

—Creo que voy a ayudar a mi mamá como practicante de reportero.

—¡Ohh!—la chica rubia que andaba siempre con Hikari juntó sus manos en asombro.

—Ya estás decidido, sorprendente—dijo Daisuke.

—¡Himi! ¿Vamos a cambiarnos?—la integrante del círculo que Hikari había ido acoplando a su vida se acercó a la mencionada. Su cabello de un rubio pastel hipnotizaba a gran parte de hombres de su año, inclusive a mayores y menores.

—Verdad, nos toca educación física—contestó, alistando sus cosas—De acuerdo, Catherine.

—Yagami, ¿crees poderme prestar tus notas de japonés luego?—la carismática voz del otro integrante del grupo apareció, colocándose al lado de Hikari mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

—Daisuke… ¿cuándo vas a copiar del pizarrón?—sonrió ella, dando lo mejor de sí para contener la molestia—Además, sé de alguien que las necesita un poquito más que tú. Lo lamento, en verdad.

Takeru fue el único en notar el cambio de emociones en Hikari, sorprendiéndose. Aún así, no se percató que se refería a él con esa última oración.

—Lo intenté. Mi derrota fue noble, por lo menos—suspiró el moreno, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

El rubio daba lo mejor de sí para repeler la calidez que Hikari le ofrecía con los amigos que, poco a poco, había empezado a llevar a su lado. La mirada celeste de Catherine Deneuve y la seriedad que a veces Daisuke Motomiya le proporcionaban a su corazón, haciéndolo sentirse blando y dulce, no dejaba de estremecerlo. En especial cuando la chica que lo confunde constantemente con respecto a sus propios sentimientos le lanzaba una enternecedora sonrisa. Una sonrisa que deseaba capturar en una caja de madera y encerrarla bajo llave y candado. La tenue luz que irradiaban nublaba su oscuridad. Aquella emoción cayó cuando, repentinamente, recordó que el nombre de la materia de _educación física_ había escapado de los labios de la estudiante francesa.

 _Oh, Dios._

Poniéndose de pie, acude hacia Hikari. La chica sintió con suavidad los dedos de Takeru a través de su blusa de verano contra su hombro. Solo lo había sentido así de cerca en la soledad de su hogar. Aquél tacto generó calor en su corazón, robándole una sonrisa que el individuo que trató como sospechoso en su primer encuentro anhelaba por atesorar. El viento se las arrebataba al igual que una simple hoja de otoño de un árbol más. Algo importante debía sucederle para acudir hacia ella de esa manera en la escuela. Acomodó su cabello, sus manos dando contra su corto cabello. En ese instante tomó noción de la diferencia entre los tamaños.

El de Takeru era más largo que el suyo.

—Yagami-san… Yagami-san…—susurraba como un niño pequeño que acababa de cometer alguna travesura—Estoy en serios problemas.

—¿Qué sucede, Takaishi?—observándolo, trataba de comprender su mensaje.

—Ven, ven.

Hikari no comprendió cómo, en cuestión de segundos, se encontraban cerca el uno del otro detrás de una cortina. La ventana se encontraba abierta, brindándole un ligero escalofrío. La brisa del verano resultaba refrescante, recordándole el hecho que Takeru andaba con uniforme de invierno. El cargar las hojas hacia el consejo estudiantil debe de haberlo hecho sudar más de la cuenta, y ella se sentía algo culpable. Tanto tiempo pasaba a su lado después de clases que había empezado a omitir el detalle que él andaba vestido así al ser cotidiano para ella. Suspiró en silencio, preparada para el problema del rubio con aquél mechón negro en su cabello.

—¿Qué debería hacer con esto?

Alzándose la camisa, Hikari no actuó como una chica común y corriente. Normalmente, dicho acto, causaría sonrojos en una persona del género opuesto. Sin embargo, para ella, no sucedió. Más bien, su rostro se tornó blanco debido a la sorpresa.

Cicatrices rondaban en torso de Takeru. Unas cerradas, otras abiertas. Costras rojizas que indicaban su mejoría, otras que se desprendían. Rondaban y rondaban, de izquierda a derecha. Su cuerpo se había transformado en una paleta, las heridas siendo los colores que pintaban su existencia. La pequeña luz colocó ambas manos en su boca, alzó la mirada y percibió el zafiro que, si no fuera por su personalidad en la escuela, cautivaría a millares de mujeres.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Verás…—ligeramente desviando la mirada, Hikari pudo percibir el corazón de Takeru latir a mil—…tuve un ligero accidente en una papelería.

—…

—¿Yagami-san?—Takeru parpadeó al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

—¿ _Ligero accidente_?—enfatizó, juntando sus brazos—¿Dónde te hiciste eso?

—Me quedé viendo unas máquinas de escribir, en especial un modelo que me gustaría tener. Andaba distraído buscando el precio y bueno…—ocultando sus ojos con la sombra del sombrero, murmuró lo último—…me caí encima de un mostrador de lápices y plumas.

 _Lo dice como si fuese algo obvio. Aunque lo veo probable, dado lo distraído que ese este chico. ¡Se tiñó el pelo por su máquina de escribir, por Dios!_

—… me estás bromeando, ¿no?

—¡Es en serio, Yagami-san!—ocultando el ligero rosa que se formó en sus mejillas, Takeru bajó su camisa.

—En verdad…no sé si eres alguien increíble o simplemente idiota… y torpe—conteniendo una risa alegre, Hikari le contagia su asombro al hacerlo reír también a él—Me da miedo dejarte solo por un instante.

—Ehehe—Takeru soltó una risita suave, divertido por las palabras de Hikari.

—Tienes razón que se verían. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Ambos muchachos tras la transparente cortina en el salón de clases, habían compartido algo especial. Algo más que los unía por más que no se percataran. Dos curiosas miradas iban dirigidas a ambos, perplejos y atontados por su cercanía. Takeru era de pocos amigos, un gran contraste como una mancha negra en el mundo dorado de Hikari. Catherine colocó sus manos bajo el mentón, para luego ladear la cabeza. Daisuke andaba sentado en la carpeta, observándolos con cautela. Los chicos ajenos a los reproches siguían en su privada charla sobre torpezas, tintas, escrituras y errores.

—¿Desde cuándo esos dos se llevan tan bien?—preguntó la niña de cabello rubio pastel, para luego perder el interés al ver a su amiga sonriendo tras la cortina—Oh bueno.

—Hm…—fue el único comentario del moreno.

 **: : :**

—¿Salteándote la clase?

Una voz que pocas veces se había hecho paso a los oídos de Takeru Takaishi apareció a su lado. Él andaba en la azotea, observando lo pequeñas que se ven las personas desde la altura. Solo simples manchas más en este mundo, hormigas trabajadoras para subsistir, ajenas a que son observadas por fuerzas superiores que no pueden controlar. Cuando le hablaron, sintió que esas palabras eran superiores a él, justo como él se sentía al observar a los alumnos siguiendo la clase que él debería estar atendiendo.

—Motomiya-kun… sí, podría decirse. ¿Tú también?

Daisuke se colocó a su lado, apoyándose en la baranda que separaba la vida de la muerte. Takeru miró hacia el cielo, la presencia del moreno sacudiendo su mundo. Desde que empezó a interactuar con Yagami-san, definitivamente, muchas personas más trataban de ingresar a su burbuja.

—Sí. No le veo sentido a la clase de educación física, a no ser que sea solo soccer.

—Mmm.

El silencio se le hizo aterrador a Takeru. En primer lugar, sentía que su respuesta había sido muy vacía, aunque tenía una razón muy clara. Daisuke nunca le había hablado en estos dos años de escuela, y aquello al chico de diecisiete años se le hacía abrumador. La única persona con quien entablaba charla era Hikari, salvo que más en su casa que en clases pero, era con quien más se había abierto. El hecho que el moreno despreocupado se le acercase formaba una maraña de sensaciones imposibles de describir. Eran tanto alegría como temor. El último siendo gracias a un pasado que deseaba olvidar. Sombras lo rodeaban, personas dejándolo. Sufrimiento y bromas.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Yagami?—cruzando sus brazos tras el cuello, Daisuke le regala una mirada sospechosa.

—¿Eh?—levantando el rostro, dado que lo tenía apoyado entre sus brazos sobre la baranda, sus ojos expresaban asombro por la pregunta—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¿Están saliendo?

—¡No! ¡No!—atolondrado, Takeru retrocede moviendo sus brazos en negación—Eso sería imposible. Después de todo, no creo que haríamos una buena pareja. No encajamos en lo absoluto.

 _Somos como dos piezas erradas de un mismo rompecabezas._

—Sí, tienes razón—sonriente, sin maldad en sus palabras, mira al chico del sombrero—Tan solo no le hagas daño.

—¿Daño?

Daisuke no respondió, tratando de ocultar su cara con aquél flequillo rebelde. Una idea se abrió paso en la cabeza de Takeru, resaltando una innata característica suya.

—Podría ser que… Motomiya-kun, ¿te gusta Yagami-san?—despreocupado, lanzó una pregunta que normalmente trae vergüenza al escapar de los labios de alguien.

—¿Ah?—el chico conocido por ser irresponsable retrocedió, asustado al ser tan repentino mientras pretendía que un evidente sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Takeru parpadeó, sin comprender la reacción.

—Si fuera así, ¿hay algún problema?—murmulló, atropellándose con sus palabras.

—¿Entonces sí te gusta, Yagami-san? ¿Adiviné? ¿Por eso te preocupa que le haga daño? Aunque… me da algo de lástima porque Yagami-san no se fijaría en un chico.

Ahora fue el turno de Daisuke en reaccionar extrañado.

 _¿Acaso es un idiota o qué? Takaishi tiene una innata inocente insensibilidad. ¿Y a qué va eso que Yagami no se fijaría en un chico?_

—¡N-No es eso! ¡Igual que tú solo la veo como una amiga!—dándole la espalda, cruza sus brazos en su pecho—Es solo que… verás, conocí a su hermano en la primaria. Formábamos parte del mismo club de soccer entonces, siento que es mi deber protegerla. Por eso mismo debo de vigilarte, cosa que Taichi-senpai haría… como un hermano.

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué vigilarme?

 _¡Definitivamente no comprende!_

—Ok, me rindo—suspirando, coloca una mano sobre su frente, dando media vuelta para mirarlo. Efectivamente, Takeru no comprendía indirectas obvias. Siendo fiel a sus palabras, mueve el dedo de su mano desocupada, señalándolo—Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué usas el uniforme de invierno en pleno verano? ¿No tienes calor?

—…n..n…no…—sudando bajo el ardiente sol, Takeru desvía la mirada—Soy hipersensible al frío.

—¡Tu propio cuerpo te delata!—gritó Daisuke—Espera… no me digas que tienes cicatrices o algo así. Lo lamento si es eso, es algo bruto de mi parte.

Los ojos de Takeru se volvieron blancos, causando que abrazara el abrigo de educación física que utilizaba para taparse el polo. Esas _heridas_ se verían al ser translúcido. Le había dicho a Hikari pero, por algún motivo, el rubio no deseaba ocultárselo a Daisuke. Algo le decía que podía confiar en él. Si es amigo de Hikari, es certero que podía.

—Verás… debajo de esto…—Takeru empezó a bajar el cierre del abrigo—Solo Yagami-san ha visto lo que hay ahí.

Evidentemente, Daisuke empezó a malinterpretar sus palabras.

 _¡¿Tan rápido llegaron a ese punto?!_

Hasta que se levantó la camisa, mostrando las cicatrices de su _accidente_ , explicándole lo sucedido. La misma historia que le relató a Hikari.

 _Oh. Así que esto fue lo que pasó detrás de la cortina._

—No sé si eres alguien increíble o simplemente idiota—comentó Daisuke.

—Yagami-san dice siempre lo mismo—riendo como un inocente niño, Takeru se sentía relajado.

—Ven acá, chico torpe—Daisuke la jaló del cuello, formando un puño para, con cariño, aplastar su sombrero de forma juguetona.

—¡M-M-Motomiya-kun!—A Takeru le costaba respirar, para todavía seguir con las risas.

Daisuke se quedó hipnotizado en su reacción, comprendiendo.

 _Así que a Yagami le gustan este tipo de rostros._

El viento la azotea era refrescante. Un verano que indicaba un cambio. Un cambio brusco tras sus años de soledad. Takeru podía sentir esa calidez en los demás, algo que jamás había experimentado en sus diecisiete primaveras, agradeciendo a la castaña que robaba sus tardes por ello.

 **: : :**

El brillo del televisor del departamento Yagami era reflejado en los ojos de ambos adolescentes. Hombro con hombro, se encontraban mirando una película en el mismo sofá, Hikari con sus piernas arriba, abrazándolas. Miko andaba sumido en las de Takeru, su mechón negro libre del sombrero. Era el único lugar en el cuál podía ser él mismo, sin temor a ser rechazado. El sol moría a la distancia, pintando de naranja sus alrededores. No obstante, no podía sumirse en su belleza. La película en la que andaban sumidos era una terror, cosa que a Takeru no le agradaba en lo absoluto, mientras que a contraste suyo, Hikari andaba metida en la trama con una expresión de póker, haciéndosele difícil saber qué andaba pensando. Habían terminado sus deberes a tiempo al ser pocos, y ella sugirió hacer una actividad extra. A veces, la movida de cola del gato hacían saltar el corazón de Takeru a mil, al no soportar ese género cinematográfico. Una vez acabada la película, Hikari apagó el reproductor de DVD.

—Qué falsa.

 _¿E-E-Está hablando en serio?_

Observando su perfil en la luz naranja, volvió a perderse en sus manos. Habían menos curitas, causando que sonriera. En ese instante, Hikari lo miró.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—No es nada.

—No me digas que…—su cara tomó un gesto de desagrado—… sonríes ante la sangre. Y eso que la película usó una de baja calidad.

—No soy como tú, Yagami-san. Tenías una sonrisa algo macabra toda la película.

—Para la próxima vez rentaré una mejor.

… _¿va a haber una próxima vez?_

—Takaishi, es tarde. ¿Te quedas a cenar? Haré estofado—lanzó la pregunta, ella de pie, perdiéndose en los zafiros y aquella mancha negra que la cautivaba.

—Claro, con gusto—tomó la misma iniciativa, levantándose, mientras sonreía al observar la mesa en la que, últimamente, siempre cenaban juntos—Solo si me dejas ayudarte con las verduras.

—Siempre me pides lo mismo. ¿Tan malo eres en la cocina?

—No tienes idea. Soy un desastre y es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—Eres más torpe de lo que pensé—delicadas risas escaparon de Hikari—¿Entonces crees poder pasarme un prendedor de mi habitación? Este pedacito de mi flequillo está incomodándome.

Takeru asintió, yendo a cumplir el recado. Miko siguió mientras subía las escaleras, asemejándose a un perro faldero en vez que un gato independiente. Caminaba con lentitud, buscando alguna señal que indicara que se trataba del cuarto de Hikari. Al ver al huraño animal rascar una puerta, supo que había dado con la lotería.

—Debe de ser aquí.

A diferencia de la mayoría de hombres cuando entran por primera vez a la habitación de una chica, estos siempre se avergüenzan, preguntándose si es lo correcto irrumpir en su sagrado santuario. Esta regla no se aplicaba a Takeru Takaishi, dado que este ingresó como si nada, yendo directo hacia el escritorio en busca de un prendedor como le habían encargado, rompiendo todo estereotipo.

—Me imagino que encontraré alguno…—dijo mientras miraba la mesa de madera. Mientras buscaba, sus ojos dieron con un papel lleno de borrones, tachado y arrugado—¿Es esta la hoja de…?

La sostuvo en sus manos, confirmando sus sospechas. Era la hoja que habían entregado en la escuela sobre su futuro. Con tan solo verla así, el corazón de Takeru se dividía en dos.

—Yagami-san… cómo no… cómo no me di cuenta… Yagami-san.

 **: : :**

—¡Hey! Te demoraste más de la cuenta. Hice todo al final. ¿Tan difícil fue encontrarme un prendedor?—dijo Hikari mientras movía el estofado en la cacerola una vez que sintió los pasos de Takeru detrás suyo.

El abrazo que le dio por la espalda la desfazó.

El muchacho entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de ella, el rubio cabello perdiéndose en su cuello, la mancha negra haciendo un evidente contraste entre el castaño de ella. Observándolo con curiosidad, ella seguía sin comprender su repentina acción. Su cabeza corría a mil, preguntándose posibles reacciones. Takeru andaba apoyado en su cuerpo, sujetándolo con más fuerza. Podía sentir frustración en el chico, provocando que soltara el cucharón con el que revolvía la cena de esta noche.

El aliento de Takeru estaba tibio, lo supo una vez que habló apoyado en su uniforme.

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh?—más extrañada que nunca, Hikari seguía sin comprenderlo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Estabas llorando y no lo noté. Lo siento mucho.

—Estás muy raro—dijo, apagando el fuego de la mejor manera posible, ya que el chico no se separaba de ella—Ya está listo, vamos a sentarnos. Quiero leer tu historia, después de todo.

Separándose de ella, Takeru seguía oculto en su cabello de dos colores. Miko había regresado con él y, sorprendentemente, se estaba acariciando en la pierna de Hikari.

—¡Miko! Qué milagro—extendiéndose hacia él, logra cargarlo—Takaishi, ¡mira! ¡Lo logr…!

Antes de terminar de manifestar su emoción, sin piedad alguna, el gato le araña el rostro. Hikari suelta un alarido, captando la atención de Takeru, mientras que soltaba el gato hacia el suelo. El rubio estaba con los ojos en blanco por el repentino suceso.

El endemoniado gato había sido capaz de romper la tensa atmósfera que Takeru había formado por su cuenta.

 **: : :**

—¿Mejor, Yagami-san?—Takeru acababa de terminar la curita casera en su nariz, pensando que los roles se habían invertido. Ahora era él quien la curaba.

—Algo así. Estúpido gato… se me hizo muy difícil cenar—dejando los palillos en su plato, Takeru volvió a perder en las manos de ella, sonriendo al no ver cambio alguno. Hikari se acercó el chico, juntándose hacia su calor—Quiero leer tu historia.

Complaciéndola, la saca de su bolso de la escuela, aquél mechón negro de su cabello moviéndose de alegría como si tuviera vida propia. Una vez en los dulces dedos de su Luz, ella empezó a leer en su cabeza los nuevos párrafos escritos.

« _Cada vez hay menos rastros de dolor y me pregunto si sanarán pronto. El hogar de Aki es cálido, y quiero seguirle dando ese calor. Quiero verla sonreír porque esa sonrisa ha iluminado mi mundo. Ese lugar tan frío por estar en soledad, poco a poco, espero estarlo llenando con la misma luz que ella me llena_.»

—Cada vez me enamoro más de tu escritura. Es un estilo simple pero, cada párrafo dice más de lo que aparenta y cada diálogo dice más de lo que se pronuncia—mencionó, acariciando las hojas—Aunque no haya habido muchos de esos últimos. Igual me deja una hermosa, tibia sensación por dentro.

La posición en la que se encontraban era lo mismo que Hikari sentía al leer su historia. Andaba sentada, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de él, mientras que Takeru tenía ambas manos en el suelo, recostándose para así soportar su peso. Claro, eso último no podía decirlo. No deseaba hacerle pensar a Hikari que la sentía un tanto pesada.

Al no saber qué contestarle, opta por confesar un hecho del día de hoy.

—Motomiya-kun vio lo que te mostré el día de hoy.

—Uwah…—hizo un ruido que Takeru no supo cómo interpretar.

—No tuve otra alternativa, generaría malentendidos. Pensaba que usaba el uniforme de invierno por ocultar cicatrices o algo así—sonriendo con nerviosismo, se excusa.

—Hm…

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. No pasa nada—contesta, su frialdad congelando a Takeru al tener su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

 _¡Definitivamente pasa algo!_

—¿Segura?—se atreve a preguntar.

—Quería que fuera solo mío… Miyako te vio hace un tiempo sin el sombrero y… pensar por un instante que te reconocería me asustó.

 _Ahora ya entiendo su "Mmh" del día que le conté que Inoue-san me había visto al cruzar la reja. ¡Sí estaba enfadada! ¡Lo sabía! Ahora eso también explica su mirada de esta mañana._

—No te voy a robar a Inoue-san.

—¿Ah?—su tono de voz deprimente cambió a uno de amargura.

—¡Siempre te apoyaré, Yagami-san!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Takaishi?

—¿De qué…? Inoue-san.

—¿Miyako?

—¿Acaso no te interesa Inoue-san?—aquello dejo más confusa a Hikari.

—Claro, es mi amiga.

—Yagami-san, no tienes que ocultármelo. Jamás te juzgaría—fijo en su idea, su mirada llena de determinación espantaba a la amable Hikari.

—¿Acaso crees que yo…?—un foco se encendió en su cabeza—¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Las risas de Hikari inundaron el corazón de Takeru como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

—¿Yagami-san…?

—¡Miyako tiene novio!—sosteniéndose el estómago, todavía apoyada en el pecho de Takeru, se separa para poder tener aire al no dar más—¿Realmente pensabas que estaba enamorada de Miyako?

—¿Por eso no me mirabas de esa forma cuando se me acercó? ¿Y quién es el novio?

—Realmente, no sé si eres alguien increíble o idiota. Cada vez me sorprendes más—sacándose una lágrima del ojo, responde—¿Y quién más crees? ¡Ichijouji!

 _Ah, ahora tiene todo mucho más sentido._

—Yo solo quería que esa parte tuya sea exclusivamente para mí. Miyako la vio… y ahora Daisuke sabe sobre ese torpe accidente en la papelería—retornando a la seriedad, Hikari baja sus manos—Pero sé que eso es egoísta de mi parte.

Takeru abrió sus ojos, impresionado.

—No es egoísta—sus dedos rozaron por breves instantes—Ver a una Yagami-san renegar por el gato, hacer compras apresurada, luchar por vivir por su cuenta, que ponga muchas expresiones de disgusto, que le gusten las películas de terror…

—¿Estás halagándome o insultándome?—no supo si reír o enfadarse—Creo que no estás ayudando mucho con esa lista.

—No quiero que los demás conozcan este lado tuyo.

—Takaishi…

—Además, todavía queda mi historia, ¿no?—sonriendo a ojo cerrado, sus dedos vuelven a acercarse—Estos momentos que paso contigo, quiero que sean solo míos.

—Yo también… quiero que estos momentos que paso contigo sean solo míos.

Sus manos se volvieron en una sola, observándose con profundidad, sonriendo el uno hacia el otro. Un efímero momento egoísta que compartieron entre los dos, dejando al descubierto sus anhelos e inseguridades.

La despedida vino después, dejando a Hikari en soledad, abrazando dicho momento en su corazón. Dijo adiós sin agitar la mano, su espalda yéndose a la distancia.

 _Cada vez que se va, siento como un pedazo de mi corazón vuelve a enfriarse. ¿Por qué será? Ese abrazo junto a ese lo siento… ¿por qué no puedo quitármelos de la cabeza?_

* * *

¡Ciel linda, espero te haya gustado esta segunda parte! Me inspiré mucho en dos historias tuyas, especialmente en el título de "No digas adiós sin agitar la mano" para esa última parte y el apodo de Shintaro de tu fic para Hikari. Me parece muy tierno el "Himi". Las palabras que dice Hikari para referirse a la historia de Takeru son las mismas que usaste conmigo, son hermosas, muchas gracias. Creo que hay una referencia más a tus trabajos por aquí, pero se me ha ido de la cabeza. Espero haberte robado una sonrisa con esto. Cierto, ¿te engañé pensado que habría triángulo amoroso? ;)

PD: Lamento si hay errores de redacción.


	3. Amor para dos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Faltan 0 días**.

¡HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de poder celebrarlo, indirectamente mediante esta historia, contigo. El haberte conocido me pone muy feliz y el saber que la estás disfrutando de inicio a fin es suficiente para animarme muchísimo. Te quiero un montón.

* * *

 **III**

 _De navajas e inseguridades a un amor para dos_

* * *

—Yagami-san.

Hikari pensó que miraba un sol. Resplandeciente, girando hacia un oscuro fin del mundo incapaz de comprender. Perfilado por las luces del iluminado día, jamás había reparado en cómo una voz era capaz de estremecer cada rincón de su corazón. Achicó su mirada canela, el brillo cegándola por más que se tratase de una presencia que veía cada atardecer en su hogar. Pintaba su mundo en diversos colores, siendo él la brocha. Los niños pequeños se pintan el rostro con lodo, los estudiantes de secundaria se pintan el cabello, los estudiantes de preparatoria colorean su latir de negro, rosa y azul. Sin embargo, él los teñía de amarillo con ciertos toques oscuros, al igual que ese secreto que ya no tan único para ella. Aquello le dolía, la atormentaba, motivo para que ahora quisiera hasta apoderarse de su voz, al igual que en la película _La Sirenita_.

La chica de cabello asemejado a una tibia castaña en invierno soltó un gesto de confusión, sin saber por qué le extendía el objeto.

Una voz lejana pero, a la vez, cercana. Aquél pedazo de papel que sostenía entre sus dedos se asemejaba a un espejismo. Algo real, mas irreal. No le importaban las miradas que eran dirigidas hacia ellos. Normalmente, Hikari era quien empezaba las conversaciones, dando cada esfuerzo que se le era permitido para así no separarse de él. Le costaba respirar, se estaba volviendo en una necesidad. Era una pequeña niña caprichosa en un mundo que la obligaba a volverse en un adulto. Dejar su futuro arrugado en el escritorio de su habitación era tan solo una forma de rebelarse ante un futuro que se le estaba escrito. Ir a una buena universidad, acabar una magnífica carrera, todo porque así lo dicta la vida. Ella quería soñar, ella quería vivir.

El leer la historia de Takeru le hizo recordar su esperanza de querer vivir en un mundo único en donde querría realizar esas pequeñas cosas que acudir a una universidad no le permitiría. Experimentar el mundo real en carne propia, a diferencia de estar encerrada en un edificio más de Japón, preparándose para una vida que no está dictada en un manual.

Ella quería ser como Aki. La misma Aki del cuento de Takeru.

 _Envidio a Aki, porque ella siente su amor todos los días._

—Pedí uno extra pensando que había perdido el mío y al final lo encontré. Lo necesitas, ¿no?

Luchando para comprender el despejado cielo que la observaba sin emociones en el rostro, retrocedió un poco en su asiento, ignorando las miradas curiosas de Daisuke y Catherine.

—Sí pero…

—Solo tómala.

—Pero no la…

—Ten—una cálida sonrisa transformó a la oscuridad en luz.

—Gracias, Takaishi—extendiendo sus dedos, sentir el absurdo papel que decide vidas como oficio fue reconfortante.

 _¿Cómo supo que necesitaba otra?_

—Himi…—la estudiante francesa de intercambio le hizo un gesto a Hikari con la mano, alejándola un poco de los dos chicos quienes, últimamente, habían entablado una extraña amistad. Una vez juntas, a una distancia segura a ojos de Catherine, acercó sus labios a la oreja de su amiga, juntando ambas manos para acabar susurrando al igual que una pequeña niña revelando un secreto—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo están saliendo?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—separándose de la espada y la pared, Hikari se rasca la mejilla—No estamos saliendo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, ustedes nunca hablaban y ahora lo hacen. Además que siempre le andas pasando origamis durante clases—responde como si fuese algo obvio.

—Tienes la idea equivocada.

—Es cierto, es imposible que estén saliendo. Son dos personas completamente diferentes, después de todo—con inocencia, Catherine se recuesta en la pared, sonriente.

 _¿Por qué me molesta un poco esa afirmación? Ella no lo dice con maldad pero, aún así, duele._

—También siempre están juntos y…

—N-N-No siempre…—la castaña se mordió el labio, dejando ligeras marcas.

—Deneuve, callada te ves más bonita—Daisuke irrumpió la secreta conversación tras notar las expresiones de Hikari. La chica creí no estar haciendo ninguna pero, su amigo de toda vida fue capaz de detectarlas en un instante.

 _Daisuke…_

—¡¿A qué vas con eso, Motomiya?!—inflando sus mejillas, Catherine se molesta como una pequeña niña.

Finalmente, la bella risa de Hikari escapó de la alberca de tristeza en la que ella misma se estaba hundiendo sin comprender las razones. Los rayos de sol iluminaban a sus dos amigos, quienes discutían como siempre lo han hecho. Esas dos personas que formaban parte de su vida. Personas que no soportaría perder. Su corazón se achicó, pensando que próximamente, el año entrante cuando se gradúen, el significado de una palabra cambiaría para siempre.

El _adiós_ que se darán no sería un _nos volveremos a ver._

Perdida en sus amistades, Takeru sonreía para sí en soledad en la mesa una vez que Daisuke se levantara para acudir hacia las dos chicas. Desde que llegó a aquella luz, su vida se iluminaba. Carpetas que jamás creyó tener una con la otra se habían acoplado a su mundo. Él, quien siempre era excluido de trabajos grupales, había sido aceptado de un instante a otro en un círculo. En su interior, una burbuja hizo _pop_. Una capa había sido rota, y no le dolió en lo absoluto. Bajó el lápiz que sostenía entre sus dedos, la historia escondida entre su único papel que decidiría su futuro. Al ver la calidez de Hikari, su corazón salto en júbilo.

 _Creí haberlo perdido todo pero, hay algo que no llego a olvidar. Esa sonrisa que cargas, trato una y otra y otra vez para recordarla en mis peores momentos, notando que no lo logro hacer. Al verla en persona, es diferente. El haberle dado una hoja nueva no arregla mi error de nos aber que lloraba pero, espero disminuir esas lágrimas tan solo un poco._

—Takaishi, ¿qué haces soñando despierto? Vamos a llegar tarde a la clase de economía del hogar.

Viró hacia la puerta del salón, percatándose que en su despisto, los tres alumnos estaban por salir. Aquellas siluetas que en un recóndito espacio de su mente podían pasar como espejismos, eran personas reales llamando por él. Daisuke extendió su mano, a la distancia, indicando que era lo correcto tomarla.

—No hagas que me repita. Deja de soñar despierto, tonto.

—Sí, ahí voy.

 _Yagami-san, no me arrepiento de haberme topado con Miko ese día._

 **: : :**

Los grupos fueron una división inesperada pero, aún así, puso contento a Takeru. Poniendo como pretexto una vez más que tenía un cuero cabelludo sensible, fue capaz de convencer a la profesora en mantener su sombrero en lugar, evitando que su mechón se hiciera públicamente conocido. Fue incapaz de evitar el incidente con Miyako y, la tarde de ayer, Hikari había expresado su malestar al saber que un secreto se había perdido. Ese reproche era incapaz de olvidarlo, sintiendo que la había traicionado no una, sino dos veces al mostrarle a Daisuke ese _accidente_.

Takeru apretó con fuerza su camisa, una mezcla de frustración con angustia debido a la verdad que ocultaba.

 _Si mi vida fuese un libro, dejaría con un marcador esta página. Es por eso que escribo. Escapo. Yagami-san, lo siento._

—¿Cómo así sabías?—el moreno apareció cargando una torre de ollas, colocándolas cerca a las hornillas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Motomiya-kun?—pretendiendo ignorancia, el rubio sospechoso da lo mejor de sí para perderse en la conversación de sus otros dos compañeros de grupo.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando—lanzándole una mirada llena de dudas, lo sostuvo del cuello con el brazo—El _papel_. _Ese_ _papel_.

—Realmente desconozco de qué estás hablando—con risas nerviosas llenas de inocencia, Takeru se deja llevar por la personalidad de Daisuke.

—Ven acá, pequeño demonio. ¡Toma esto!—prosiguió a aplastarle el sombrero, el rubio todavía sumido en carcajadas por su forma de ser.

A la distancia, la alegría entre ambos hombres era observada por dos siluetas femeninas. Las integrantes restantes andaban dividiéndose las labores, mientras que Hikari y Catherine se perdían en el íntimo abrazo no correspondiendo entre una esperanza naciente y un valor mezclado con amistad. La chica de cabello largo color rubio pastel soltó una grácil risa, haciéndola ver como una señorita de clase alta al colocar su mano bajo el labio.

—Son como dos niños.

Alegre por el suceso que observaba, da media vuelta para regresar hacia su amiga, quien andaba con una tabla de cortar y un gran cuchillo filudo de cocina. Al colocarse a su lado, pudo sentir emociones sombrías provenir de Hikari mientras sostenía el implemento, una energía negativa rondándola. Con fuerza, descendió el cuchillo, cortando una jugosa cebolla en dos por la mitad como si fuese un simple objeto más, en vez de hacerlo de la manera adecuada. Catherine saltó por el susto, tomándola de los hombros.

—¡Himi! ¡Así no se corta una cebolla!—dijo asustada, mirando cómo se encontraba mal partida. Tras tenerla en sus manos, detectó hacia dónde se dirigían dichos intentos asesinos. Su mirada se posó sobre Takeru y Daisuke—Para tu información, Motomiya no es gay. Aunque no sabría decirte lo mismo de Takaishi. Ahora que lo pienso, tiene más sentido si Motomiya sí fuera gay. Hay _indicios_.

—¡¿A qué viene eso?!—sacándola de cuadro, Hikari retorna a la normalidad, salvo que todavía con el cuchillo en mano. Catherine se lo quitó con delicadeza, posándolo en la mesa. El sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña provocaba a que la rubia se tragara sus risas para mantenerse con vida.

—Los estás mirando con odio. Tus energías negativas se sienten por todas partes, y la pobre cebolla sufrió por ello—alzó sus ojos para dar con ella, al ser algo más pequeña.

—…—Hikari levantó sus brazos, incapaz de decir algo.

—¿Celosa?

—Fue solo impresión tuya. Vamos a seguir preparando este curry—ignorando el tema de conversación, Hikari va hacia sus dos otras compañeras, ganándose una sonrisa conspiratoria de parte de Catherine.

 _No son celos. Es envidia. Es miedo. No quiero que le cuente a Daisuke el único secreto que nos queda._

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que no has dicho nada al respecto si es que no son hetero—prosigue Catherine.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, Takaishi creyó que yo sentía algo por Miyako. Acaso será que…_

—A mí me da la impresión que.. —Hikari se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

—Yo creo que Motomiya podría serlo—cruzó sus brazos, orgullosa de su deducción—A veces siento celos provenir de él cuando Inoue-senpai se roba a Ichijouji-kun. Además que Motomiya siempre rechaza las confesiones de amor de las chicas.

—No lo veo así, en todo caso pensaría que Takaishi…

 _Pero en un rincón de mi corazón no quiero que eso sea verdad. En todo caso, quisiera que sea Daisuke. ¿Por qué me da tanto miedo?_

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de los chicos de esta manera?—Catherine se detuvo a pensar.

—Siendo sincera, ya olvidé el origen de esta conversación.

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de los chicos, Daisuke había dejado en libertad a Takeru. Tras tener sus tareas divididas. El moreno tarareaba mientras cortaba las verduras indicadas, mientras que el rubio con aquél mechón negro daba indicaciones a los dos miembros restantes. Echando un suspiro, quitándose el sudor gracias a su uniforme de invierno, regresa al lado de su nuevo amigo.

—Motomiya-kun, ¿cuándo termines crees poder seguir con las demás que faltan?

—Por supuesto—todavía cortando, cambia la conversación—Por cierto, Takaishi. Eres el único chico que me llama por mi apellido y encima dice "kun" al final.

—¿En verdad?—pregunta asombrado, mientras que seca con un secador una cacerola.

—Sí.

—Es que nunca he llamado a nadie por su primer nombre.

—¿Acaso no has tenido amigos?—una mirada escéptica se abrió paso en Daisuke, cesando su tarea momentáneamente.

—No…—avergonzado, lanza una tímida sonrisa mientras rasca su cabeza por detrás.

—Definitivamente tus reacciones no son normales—suspiró al ver que el chico se avergonzaba por algo que, a la mayoría de personas, deprimiría—¿Por qué no lo intentas?

—¿Qué cosa?—parpadeó el rubio.

—Llamarme por mi nombre.

—Ah…—Takeru mordió su labio. Agachó el rostro, el sombrero cubriendo un masivo sonrojo. El corazón de Daisuke latió a mil por hora debido a la ternura que el rubio le provocaba—Dai…suke…

—¡NO TE SONROJES DE ESA MANERA! ¡SUFICIEN…!

—…kun.

—¡Con tan solo Daisuke bastaba!—apoyándose contra una pared, se encontraba sumamente avergonzado tras haberse puesto colorado gracias a la actitud de Takeru—¡No tenías por qué ponerte de esa forma, parecías una chica!

—¡Discúlpame! Es solo que… nunca he hecho algo así. Fue mi primera vez.

—Takaishi, a veces no sé si usas las palabras menos adecuadas en el momento menos apropiado al ser innatamente torpe o lo haces a propósito—el rosa no se esfumaba de sus mejillas, dando lo mejor de sí para lucir enfadado.

—Ehehe—siguió riendo con nerviosismo.

Daisuke tan solo desvió su mirada, preguntándose cómo así alguien que lucía sospechoso y antisocial ante todos resultó ser un chico ordinario, algo torpe y un amigo.

 **: : :**

El sonar de la campana fue una bendición para los alumnos. Atolondrados, todos salieron del infierno de las cocinas, yendo directo hacia sus clases y así irse a casa, al ser la última clase del día. Muriendo el atardecer, solo cuatro alumnos se quedaron en la penumbra. Sus largas sombras se volvían en una sola, envolviéndose en un calor tibio, causando sonrisas entre ellos. El humeante curry que compartían había sido intercambiado, listos para probar la cosecha de un arduo trabajo. Antes de que pudieran empezar, el rostro de Daisuke se iluminó recordando un importante detalle.

—¡Hoy tengo práctica de soccer!—apresurado corre hacia la puerta, despidiéndose a lo lejos de los tres. Igual, apoyó su mano en el marco de la puerta corrediza. Apenado, infla un poco el rostro antes de murmurar lo siguiente—Buen trabajo, Takeru.

Asombrado al escuchar su primer nombre, el mencionado forma un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Catherine fue la primera en notarlo tras la pronta desaparición de Daisuke, jalando un poco a Hikari para que solo ella la escuche.

—¿Ves?—dijo en un susurro.

—Eso no explica nada…—algo fastidiada por la cercanía de los dos, Hikari empezó a creer en la teoría de su amiga.

—Aunque realmente pensaba, en cierto rincón, que Motomiya podría ser gay. Eso explicaría su extraña amistad con Ichijouji-kun. Ahora todo tiene sentido—asintiendo para sí, Catherine prosigue a golpear a Hikari en sus costillas de forma juguetona—Que no te atrasen.

—C-C-Catherine…

—¡Es hora de comer el curry de los chicos!—con felicidad, la estudiante francesa da un bocado de lo preparado por el grupo de sus dos amigos. Un sonido de felicidad escapó de sus labios, juntando sus manos en ambas mejillas—¡Esto está delicioso! Himi, ven a probar esto.

A los ojos de Takeru, la silueta de Hikari se le hizo hermosa. La luz complementaba su aura, haciéndola mucho más inalcanzable. Ver cómo saboreaba el platillo, el sujetar la cuchara de metal, todo se le hizo bello. Una vez que terminó, las palabras que salieron de sus labios deseaba arrebatarlas.

Él escribía palabras pero, era incapaz de robarlas.

—Tienes razón, está exquisito—sus ojos canela brillaban al decirlo.

Takeru no pudo evitar atolondrarse por dicho halago, notando que no tenía a dónde retroceder al estar recostado contra la pared.

 _Es cálido. Tiene un sabor que recuerda a un tibio hogar. Este curry hace que me den ganas de llorar._

—Takaishi—disipando dichos pensamientos de su cabeza, acude hacia el rubio con el cual compartía un gran secreto. En voz baja, agrega—¿Crees poder ir antes a casa? Miko sigue maleducado y necesito que le eches un ojo. Debo ayudar a Miyako de nuevo en el consejo.

—Sí, tengo mi copia de las llaves—retornando a la normalidad, Takeru asiente.

—Te lo agradezco.

Retirándose, ahora solo quedando Catherine y Takeru, la chica se recuesta a su lado. Lo observaba en silencio, este algo incómodo al nunca haber estado a solas con ella. Repentinamente, la niña de cabello con una tonalidad rubia más clara que la suya, le levanta el pulgar en señal de suerte.

—¡Tienes mi apoyo!—dice con seriedad.

—¿Apoyo?

—No estoy en contra de ese tipo de relaciones. ¡Mucha suerte conquistando a Motomiya! Quitarle a Ichijouji-kun de la cabeza no será tarea fácil.

—¿De qué estás hablando… Deneuve-san?

—Ahahaha, ¡no es necesario ocultarlo!—dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, fue su turno de irse riendo feliz de la vida.

Atontado, Takeru se queda solo, observando el platillo que Hikari había comido. Sonriendo para sí solo, colocó sus dedos, sintiendo los rastros de calidez que ella había dejado en la cuchara de metal.

—Qué bueno que le gustó.

 **: : :**

La noche bañaba el índigo cielo en tenues luces blancas, reluciendo a través de las ventanas de la escuela. Hikari se había quedado más de la cuenta, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Una vez que vio su reloj de muñeca, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Iban a ser casi las seis, el clima engañándola. Por más que fuese verano, la noche había llegado más pronto de lo que había imaginado. Mientras corría por los pasillos, una figura despreocupada apreció frente a ella. Secándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla, Daisuke andaba en su casillero cambiándose a sus zapatos, dejando los de la escuela.

—¡Daisuke!—llamándolo, lo saluda con la mano en el aire.

—Yagami…—sorprendido por su presencia, deja de hacer sus cosas—¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?

—Estuve ayudando a Miyako de nuevo—bajando un poco un desnivel, Hikari observa la gran diferencia de estaturas.

—A veces siento que abusan de tu amabilidad.

—Verdad, ya que estás aquí… ¡el curry estaba delicioso!—dijo ella, haciendo puños en las manos mientras los colocaba frente a sí.

—El de ustedes también lo estaba… aunque los trozos de cebolla estaban algo grandes.

—Catherine corta muy mal—desvió su mirada, para que no notara la mentira.

 _Lo siento, mi querida amiga._

—Dejando eso de lado, en verdad lo estaba—Daisuke empieza a revolver los cabellos de la chica que quiere como si fuera su hermana menor, por más que tuvieran la misma edad.

—Yo pensaba que el suyo iba a salir desastroso con Takaishi en el grupo. Una vez me comentó que es pésimo en la cocina—con una ligera comenzó en la mejilla, Hikari agrega unas risas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Yagami?—perplejo, Daisuke deja de despeinarla—Takeru hizo el curry.

—Vamos, no es necesario que lo ocultes.

—Yagami, hablo en serio. Takeru _hizo_ el curry. Todos estábamos siendo unos ineptos.

La castaña retrocedió, sus ojos en blanco. Colocó ambas manos en sus labios, su mundo cayendo de a pocos por la repentina revelación. Daisuke no comprendía su reacción, dejándolo asustado. Él había dicho algo, generando ese semblante en su querida Hikari, y deseaba eliminarlo a toda costa.

—¿Yagami..?

—Todo este tiempo…

« _No soy muy bueno en la cocina_.»

« _¿Me dejas cortar las verduras?_ »

« _Solo sirvo para esto, ehehe_.»

« _Como dices, soy muy torpe en varias cosas, así que es lo mejor que puedo hacer para no parecer un aprovechado_.»

« _La sopa de tofu es instantánea no te preocupes, quizás incendiaba tu departamento_.»

—Yagami…—la mano de Daisuke se quedó en el aire, insultando al ser incapaz de hacer algo por ella.

 _No fue instantánea. La preparó para mí. Y no le agradecí al pensar que ya venía preparada. Estaba cálida. Exquisita. La hizo para mí. Todo este tiempo... ¡todo este tiempo él..!_

Hikari aplastó sus dientes, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Observó sus manos, por fin notando el detalle. La chica que ponía una faceta en la escuela siempre tenía la mala suerte de cortarse el dedo picando o cortando al cocinar. Las curitas que usaba en sus dedos en casa habían dismuido, lo cual indicaba que no era necesario ocultarlas. Cada día para ir a la escuela, Hikari aplicaba toneladas de base para así cubrir las cicatrices. Ahora, dado a que Takeru se ocupaba de esa labor, ya no había necesidad, dado a que ya no se cortaba. El corazón de Hikari no sabía con qué emociones estallar. Se abrazó a sí misma, deseando maldecir, recordando que es inepta para ese don.

 _¿¡Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

Dejando a un confundido y preocupado Daisuke atrás, Hikari empieza a correr hacia el fin del mundo, persiguiendo un dorado sol que gira alrededor de ella.

 **: : :**

El estruendo que dejó la puerta al ser abierta hizo saltar a Takeru, recordando un escenario de las millares de películas de terror que había visto con Hikari. Él andaba entrenando a Miko con uno de los tantos juguetes que había comprado para él al pasar los meses, tratando de que dejara de arañar los sillones, cojines y paredes, viendo si así le aligeraba un poco la vida a esa chica que había ganado un rincón especial en su corazón, rompiendo esa barrera deprimente que lo separaba de los demás.

—Bienvenida a casa…—tener la silueta de Hikari frente a él, quien andaba sentado, fue suficiente para cortarle la respiración. Se encontraba con ambos brazos extendidos a su lado, sus manos hechas puños por una frustración que él no comprendía—…Yagami-san.

La bofetada que recibió fue la peor parte. Hikari se desplomó, su rostro siendo cubierto por su corto cabello. El mechón negro de Takeru se meció con el ímpetu del golpe, provocando a que colocara su mano sobre la roja marca que empezaba a formarse.

 _¿Qué hice mal…? ¿Seguirá enfadada por el hecho que Inoue-san y Daisuke-kun sepan sobre esos secretos que nos unen?_

—¿Por qué…?—sus diminutos hombros temblaban, su voz saliendo en un delicado susurro.

—¿Eh?—abriendo sus zafiros, sin comprender, Hikari no da más con ese puro acto de inocencia.

—¡¿Por qué?!—lanzándose hacia él, lo sujeta del cuello de su camisa.

La noche había llegado, comiéndoselos en la sala del departamento como un hambriento lobo. Las estrellas no eran suficientes para iluminar el rostro de Hikari, la menguante luna espantando a Miko, huyendo hacia la oscuridad del cercano corredor. El cascabel que lleva en el cuello resonó, como un triste recuerdo de la soledad que los atormenta.

—Yagami-san…

—¡¿Por qué?!—su dulce voz se había tornado en una mezcla dolorosa, incapaz de ser interpretada por el aficionado escritor—¡Respóndeme!

Takeru desvió el rostro, incapaz de enfrentar los ojos de Hikari. Un canela que ocasionalmente se transformaban en rojizo, representando una cálida chimenea una noche de invierno tan solo eran ahora un reflejo de la alegría que le regalaba. Un amargo recuerdo de algo que él solo estaba perdiendo, sin saber el motivo. Su corazón dolía, todo le dolía. No sabía el motivo. La Hikari que tenía en frente solo la había visto en pesadillas. Él deseando devolverle algo que ella le ofrecía, ahora era su culpa que sufriera. Observar cómo ponía un acto fuerte para contener las lágrimas provocaban repulsión ante su propia existencia.

Al no ver reacción alguna, la castaña no duda en aferrarse más a él, acercando su rostro. Suela un gemido de frustración, proporcionándole un golpe extra.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un tonto! ¡Eres un idiota, Takaishi! ¡El tonto más grande que he podido conocer en mi vida! ¡Más idiota que Daisuke!—su desgarradora voz tras esos insultos no eran suficientes para que Takeru reaccionara, hasta que Hikari agregó lo siguiente en un delicado susurro—¿Por qué me mentiste?

—¿A qué te refieres, Yagami-san?—con la mirada perdida, Takeru se dejaba llevar por las sacudidas de Hikari.

—¡No te hagas el loco! Estoy hablando del curry. ¡Estaba delicioso! ¡También la sopa de tofu de la vez pasada! ¡Sé que no era instantánea!—una delicada lágrima escapó, resbalándose por su irritada mejilla—¡Y fuiste tú! ¡¿Entonces por qué?!

Sus corazones se encontraban latiendo al unísono, sus rostros más cercanos que nunca. Un simple empujón, tan solo uno pequeño, tendría resultados que ambos estudiantes de diecisiete años jamás imaginarían. Takeru cerró sus ojos, asimilando las palabras de Hikari. Estaba comprendiendo el malestar, o mejor dicho, lo había comprendido desde un inicio. Teniéndola tan cerca, solo para sí mismo, le costaba contener un impulso que nunca había experimentado. Una sensación de posesión, de anhelos, de deseo. Teníendola tan cerca, inimaginables situaciones corrían en su mente a mil por hora. Sin dudarlo por un instante, levantó su cara, sus labios estando más cerca que nunca. Los ojos de Hikari cesaron su interno llanto, incapaz de saber qué estaba pensando aquél muchacho que conoció a fondo por ayudar a su gato.

Takeru bajó su rostro justo antes de que la distancia sea nula, perdiéndose en las delicadas manos de porcelana de Hikari. Las tomó, sintiendo su calidez, flotando en ilusiones. Todavía enfadada, la chica que pone un frente distinto en la escuela andaba confusa por la actitud del chico con la tendencia a acciones torpes. Las sostuvo con fuerza, alzándolas, entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

—Porque me gustas.

El corazón de Hikari se detuvo, el rostro de Takeru sin mostrar cambio alguno.

—¿Eh…?—la confusión se apoderó de ella, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado.

—Porque me gustan tus manos—corrigió él, para luego sonreír—Detestaba verlas lastimadas. El primer día lo noté, el segundo también. En especial cuando estábamos en la escuela. Noté que las cubrías con base. Luchabas tanto para ocultarlo… me fastidiaba. Lo único que podía hacer para agradecer tu amabilidad era ponerme a costar las verduras, evitando más cortes. Porque tú haces lo mismo conmigo.

—¿A qué viene todo esto…?—sonriendo por la honestidad de Takeru, ella contesta, aplastando sus dedos contra la mano de él, formando un lazo entre ambos—Por más que parezcan de chica, causándome mucha envidia a decir verdad…también me gustan.

Las bajaron, apoyando ambas palmas en el suelo, todavía unidas.

—Me gustan tus manos.

—Sí te escuché la primera vez, tonto.

 **: : :**

Recordando el calor de sus manos, Hikari se encontraba haciendo sus deberes. Takeru había partido sin cenar, dado a que a ambos les había llenado el curry de la clase de economía del hogar. El latir del corazón de la chica de segundo año de preparatoria no se detenía, nisiquiera le interesaba que Miko ronroneara a su alrededor, exigiéndole, por primera vez, amor, atención y cariño. Irónicamente, la luz de la esperanza quería las mismas necesidades en dicho momento, incapaz de comprender los motivos. Desafortunadamente, su estómago empezó a rugir, indicando que, a diferencia de Takeru, a ella no le había llenado la comida, cosa que ingenuamente pensaba.

Tras calentarse las sobras de la cena de anoche, descubre que, por más que tuviera a su mascota, la pequeña mesa era muy grande para ella. Por más que la comida anduviera caliente, era fría para ella. Por más que su luz brillara, era oscuro para ella.

 _Había olvidado lo solitario que es comer de a uno._

Tras terminar de limpiar, se pone a organizar los papeles que yacían despilfarrados a su alrededor, preguntándose en qué momento habían tantos. Queriendo hacer un poco de órden, reconoce que varios de esos escritos no eran suyos. Sintiendo la textura de los papeles, un aroma se impregnó en su manera, reconociendo la delicada colonia de Takeru. Aquello le reultó vergonzoso, para luego percatarse que su departamento olía a aquél torpe rubio con una mancha negra en el cabello.

 _¿En qué momento nuestra relación se volvió así?_

—Supongo que leeré lo último que ha escrito y se lo devolveré mañana…—tomando los papeles, nota un detalle—Están a lápiz… pasa tanto tiempo aquí que no le doy suficiente tiempo para que los pase a su máquina de escribir…

« _Antes esas marcas las hacía por soledad, porque la soledad duele. El sentir el filo en mi cuerpo era placentero, una forma de soportar el dolor que me causaba el exterior. Si no expresaba nada, lo expresaba al lastimarme. Pero Aki me ha dado una luz que neutraliza todo ese dolor, me ha dado esperanza en que puedo ser aceptado por los demás. Creí haberle estado devolviendo esa calidez, la que me salvó pero, fui incapaz de notar que Aki estaba llorando en silencio. Pedirle un "lo siento" no fue suficiente. Y me siento un tonto por eso. No me gusta verla lastimada. Me gusta verla feliz. Quiero hacerla feliz. Ya que esos tiempos que paso con ella quiero que sean solo míos. Y para que lo sean, debo prestar atención a todo y evitar que vuelva a llorar._ »

—Pero qué…—Hikari abrazó las hojas en su pecho, tratando de volverse una sola con ellas.

« _Lo siento. No noté que estabas llorando, lo siento._ »

« _Pedí uno extra pensando que había perdido el mío y al final lo encontré. Lo necesitas, ¿no?»_

—Tengo que leerlo todo desde un inicio—desesperada, empieza a recorrer las hojas que tenía en su posesión.

Sumida en la lectura, el corazón de Hikari se hacía trizas, al igual que cuando ella destajaba un origami al salirle mal.

« _Ese día que conocí a Aki, sus heridas eran insignificantes comparadas a las mías. Aún así, esa calidez quería devolvérsela de cierta forma. No quería que se tomara la molestia de alimentar a alguien como yo, así que opté por mentirle. Observarla comer hizo mi corazón estallar en felicidad, devolviéndole compañía que ella me estaba ofreciendo sin notarlo. Cada segundo que pasaba temía que mi estómago rugiera por el hambre, qué vergüenza me hubiera dado si sucedía._ »

—Ese día…

« _Entonces te quedarías para cenar, aunque no tengo mucho qué ofrecerte. Tengo sobras de la cena de ayer, espero alcance para dos._ »

« _Comí algo de camino, no te preocupes por mí._ »

« _Oh, ya veo._ »

Hikari abrazó los papeles, recordando aquella fría espalda que le pareció cercana pero, a la vez, distante. Recordó cómo la observaba comer con alegría en el rostro, ella sin comprender qué lo hacía tan feliz.

—Más atrás, tienen que haber cosas antes de ese día…

« _Siempre hago lo mismo. Nunca me gustó el sonido de los tajadores. Así que cuando descubrí que las navajas podían servir de algo, no dudé en mirarme al espejo. Clavarla fue algo bruto. Sentí la cuchilla en mi torso, causando heridas que me ayudaban a soportar el dolor causado por sus burlas. El dolor causado por ser hijo de un divorcio. No veo a mi hermano mayor. No veo a mi padre. El ser diferente era motivo suficiente para excluirme. La sangre caía, yo sin inmutarme. Era la única forma. Mi única vía de escape._ »

—No es posible que…

« _Yagami-san… Yagami-san…_ »

« _¿Qué sucede, Takaishi?_ »

« _¿Qué debería hacer con esto?_ »

« _Me quedé viendo unas máquinas de escribir, en especial un modelo que me gustaría tener. Andaba distraído buscando el precio y bueno… me caí encima de un mostrador de lápices y plumas._ »

« _…no sé si eres alguien increíble o simplemente idiota… y torpe._ »

« _Ehehe._ »

—"Ehehehe"—lo imitó con lástima—¡No es para reírse, idiota! Él me las mostró porque quería que yo… y no quiso que Daisuke pensara lo que realmente eran… ¡Por eso prefiere las navajas para sacarle punto a los lápices!

« _Cuando Aki entró a mi vida disminuyeron. Quería devolverle ese calor que me transmitía. Me parecía ijusto que ese esfuerzo se fuera a la basura. Pensé que era capaz de salvar a alguien como ella lo hice conmigo. Pero fui incapaz de detectar su silencioso llanto. ¿Podré hacer algo para remediarlo? Todos dicen: "Uryuu, eres un bueno para nada", pero Aki me dice que soy un idiota y, me gusta cuando ella lo dice._ »

—¿Por qué yo nunca me…? ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de esto?—buscando como si su vida dependiera de ello, logró conseguir un diccionario. Buscó aquellos _kanjis_ que componían los nombres de los dos personajes, para luego apuntarlos en un papel.

ヒカリ (Hikari) = 光 (Hikari)

—Si se lee en _nanori_ entonces uno de todos sus significados es…

光 = Aki

—Como no me…—buscando una nueva página, vuelve a escribir.

タケル (Takeru) = 武琉 (Takeru)

—Estoy segura que estoy en lo correcto… si el primer kanji lo leo en _nanori_ también…

武 = "U"

—Y el segundo en _on'yomi…_

琉 = Ryuu

—Si los junto…

武琉 = Uryuu

—Takaishi escribía una autobiografía… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Yo soy la que debería disculparse por no notar este llanto! Subestimé la escritura de kanjis por sus notas en japonés, pero le gustan ciertas lecturas y formas, ¡¿por qué no lo noté antes al leer?!—sus dedos empezaron a escribir un número, mandando un mensaje breve.

« _¿Dónde estás?_ »

 **: : :**

Hikari corría por las calles, abrazando las hojas que el escritor había olvidado en su departamento. La temperatura había disminuido, causando que el calor del verano se volviera en una fría noche de invierno, su uniforme se mecía con sus pasos, su aliento condensándose dado el frío que acababa de aparecer. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, tan solo deseaba llegar al punto de encuentro lo más rápido posible. Las personas, el flujo del tiempo. Todo se detenía ante sus ojos.

« _Si intento contar cada simple emoción, noté que olvidé la calidez que sentía junto a ti. Si intento contar cada simple emoción, noté que olvide la voz que escuchaba provenir de ti._ »

Un fragmento de la historia se hizo paso a su mente, provocando que sacudiera el rostro.

—Tonto, no tienes que contarlas, con sentirlas es suficiente.

Hikari arribó frente a una papelería, observando la espalda de Takeru mientras salía. Andaba sin la casaca del uniforme, su blanca camisa de manga larga transluciendo alguna de sus heridas. Aquél mechón negro que le robaba el aliento lo hizo de nuevo, haciendo que, al abrir su boca, ninguna palabra escapara. Él empezó a caminar, yéndose lejos. Hikari extendió su mano, un espejismo abriéndose paso.

 _No quiero que se vaya._

—¡Takaishi!

En cámara lenta, el chico que conoció gracias a su travieso gato, se perdió en aquella voz que llamaba su nombre una y otra vez, recordando que esa pequeña palabra iluminaba, salvaba su mundo todos los días.

—Yagami-san. Tu mensaje me tomó desprevenido, ¿pasó algo? Fue muy puntual—sonriente, sostiene las bolsas de su compra de la noche.

—Más bien, ¿tú qué haces a esta hora en una papelería?

—Mi máquina de escribir anda atorada. La tinta se ha atorado y tenía que comprar un par de cosas para solucionarlo.

—Ya veo…

 _Sí, pasa tanto tiempo en mi departamento que escribe a lápiz. Su máquina debe haberse averiado al regresar tarde por quedarse a cenar y no tener tiempo para pasarlo a limpio._

—Toma—extendiendo sus brazos, Hikari muestra los papeles que Takeru había olvidado.

—¡Mi historia!—corriendo en alivio, la recibe, para acabar abrazando su vida en carboncillo—¿Cómo pude habérmela olvidado?

Mordiéndose el labio, como siempre lo hace, las palabras que escaparon, Takeru se arrepentiría de no haberla atrapado para siempre.

—Me gusta Uryuu.

—¿… Yagami-san…?—desfasado, le costaba entender el significado.

—Me gusta Uryuu—decidida, llena de seriedad, lanza aquél cálido canela hacia un frío azul eléctrico—Pero es un idiota. Lastimándose de esa manera… ¡¿por qué no confía más en Aki tras saber su secreto!? ¡¿Por qué no decirle la verdad en vez que mentirle al mostrarle algo tan… doloroso?!

Takru abrió sus ojos, comprendiendo el significado tras las palabras de Hikari. Su corazón revivió, maldiciendo el no haber capturado las primeras palabras. Ella lo había descubierto. Y lo había confesado. Y él se odiaba por no haber tomado en serio la primera vez que lo dijo. Bajo la mirada, indeciso de cómo responder, buscando la manera adecuada de dar una respuesta.

—A mí me gusta Aki—Hikari se perdió en el aliento que escapaba de Takeru, volviéndose como una nube al salir de su boca—Pero Uryuu no quiere causarle más problemas.

 _Mi corazón está hecho de papel. Una vez que lo aplastan, no vuelve a su estado original. Es por eso que hago arte con papel. Para ver si puedo reponerlo. Y este tonto hace ambas cosas conmigo._

Hikari se quedó boquiabierta.

—Aki solo quiere ayudar a Uryuu. Esa calidez, ese calor que Uryuu le da… apacigua su corazón de origami—cuando finalizó, notó que había hablado de más.

—Yagami-san…—un nudo que Takeru jamás había sentido empezó a formarse en su garganta. Dio un paso hacia ella, temeroso de la interpretación que podía dar. De todas formas, aquello no le importó— Al principio, Uryuu no sabía lo que era la luz pero, tenía esperanzas. Esa esperanza poco a poco se fue marchitando por el divorcio de sus padres y el no ver a su hermano. _Bullying_ por ser diferente. Encuentran su historia los supuestos compañeros de clase en secundaria, más _bullying_. Esa era su via de escape pero, sin notarlo empezó, a incorporarla a ella. Transformó su historia en una autobiografía. Luego, conforme pasó el tiempo, conoció a Aki, una chica que a pesar de su soledad podía brillar. Pero ella también tenía soledad. Él quería devolverle el hecho de salvarlo pero, al notar que no fue capaz de notar su tristeza, sintió que no estaba haciéndolo del todo bien.

—Uryuu es un idiota. Un tonto—cerrando sus ojos en terquedad, Hikari apretó sus nudillos.

Los pasos de Takeru incrementaron, la distancia reduciéndose entre los dos.

—Y Aki es un ángel para ese tonto.

—Ah…—el gesto de Hikari fue robado, al observar que andaban a milímetros de distancia. Sus ojos brillaban junto a los suyos, mezclándose.

—Quiero a Aki. Quiero muchísimo a Aki— extendió sus brazos, para luego doblarlos y retrocederlos, dudando si sería correcta su acción dadas las palabras que diría a continuacion—Amo a Aki.

Hikari levanta el rostro, dando lo mejor de sí para no llorar.

—También quiero mucho a Uryuu. Amo a Uryuu—sin dar más, dos pequeñas gotas descendían por su mejilla derecha.

La tierna sonrisa de Takeru apaciguó su corazón, extendiendo su mano para sobarle el cabello. Hikari, egoístamente anhelaba, que el primer gesto que Takeru hizo, resultara en el abrazo que jamás vino.

—Gracias por traerme mi historia, Yagami-san—deteniéndose, le da la espalda mientras empieza a caminar. Por un instante se detiene, observándola a la distancia—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

En contra de su voluntad, Hikari corre hacia la mano del escritor. La mano que la protegió de seguirse cortando al preparar la cena. Takeru sintió el calor a través de su luz.

—Nos vemos mañana—le susurró al viento.

—Nos vemos…—Takeru va por la otra de ella—Hikari.

Respondiéndole, los corazones de ambos estallaban en felicidad.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana… Takeru.

«Tal vez nos conocimos de una manera inesperada. Tal vez nuestro encuentro fue simple casualidad. Aún así, repetiría ese día por toda la eternidad. Esta calidez, este amor, no lo reemplazaría por nada.»

* * *

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CIEL SDASDASFASDASFA! Ojalá te haya gustado este final no tan final. Sip, una vez que sepa que lo has leído (muahaha), habrá algo más. Por eso me gustaría que la opinión final sea en ese capítulo final que lo sacaré hoy ;D... Si no es así, igual lo subiré, solo espero saber qué te pareció este regalo de inicio a final. Ojalá espero haberle hecho justicia. Siento que esta escritura me quedó muy blanda… no lo sé. Ahora, es momento de las aclaraciones.

El nanori y on'yomi son dos formas leer kanjis. Existen millares.

Esta historia está MUY influenciada por dos mangas que he estado leyendo, varias escenas y situaciones siendo una especie de tributo hacia el amor que les tengo a las dos historias, claro que tiene una pizca de mi creatividad. Es por eso que logré hacer algo romanticón Takariense para ti, Ciel. Si no, quién sabe. Puro angst. Puro drama. Ya me conoces, ehehe.

¡Estoy muy feliz de haberte escrito esto, te quiero un montón!

PD: Lamento si hay algún error de redacción, luego corrijo.


	4. Un secreto para dos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Epílogo –Un año después –**

Un secreto entre dos

* * *

—¡Al fin, te estuve esperando todo este tiempo, Ken-kun! ¡No verte todos los días por un año fue una tortura!

Miyako estrangulaba al recién graduado, este luchando para no ahogarse entre los brazos de su novia. La chica de cabello lavanda había pasado por la misma experiencia el año anterior, separándose de sus queridos amigos mientras atendía clases de la universidad.

—M-M-Miyako-san—logrando respirar, se aleja un poco de ella, para lanzarle una sonrisa llena de bondad. Su cabello había vuelto a crecer en ese año libre de ella, feliz de poderlo tener en una pequeña cola de caballo como siempre.

—…¿Miyako-san?—irritada, arquea una ceja—¡Ken-kun! Llevamos saliendo tres años y sigues usando honoríficos conmigo.

—Pero tú también lo haces.

—Solo porque tú no dejas de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo…—echando un suspiro de derrota, alza su vista hacia un despejado cielo azul, hecho especialmente ese día para que todos lanzaran sus togas y diplomas. Sus labios se abrieron, avergonzado—Mi… Miya… Miyako.

—…

—¿L-Lo hice mal…?—cerró sus ojos, temeroso.

—Debiste haberlo hecho hace mucho, Ken—tomándolo de las manos, prosiguió—Ahora espero que tomes más iniciativa en nuestra relación.

El muchacho de cabello azabache tan solo se sonrojó más de la cuenta.

—Ok, ok… vayan a ser dos aves enamoradizas a otro lado—agitando su diploma, Daisuke aparece, echándolos como si fueran dos animales repulsivos, rodando los ojos.

—¡Solo dices eso porque estás celoso!—con una sonrisa victoriosa, Miyako empieza una de sus legendarias discusiones con el moreno.

—Miyako… será mejor que…—Ken da lo mejor de sí para interrumpirla.

—¿Celoso?—aguantando una risa burlona, fue el turno de Daisuke de sentirse superior.

—¡Sí, celoso porque no tienes novia!—cruzando sus brazos, creyendo que tendría su victoria asegurada, ladea el rostro.

—¡Miyako!—Ken se encontraba algo furioso, al ser incapaz de detener la boca de su novia.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que no tengo novia?—extendiendo su mano, una chica que conocían a la perfección, se colocó a su lado.

Catherine Deneuve se apoyó al lado de Daisuke Motomiya, riendo debido a la impactada expresión de Miyako.

—¡¿Desde cuándo?!—sus gafas se resbalaron por la cantidad de información que acababa de recibir en tan poco tiempo.

—Inicios de este año—responde la francesa—Aunque mantengo mi teoría que debo de tener cuidado con Ichijouji-kun.

—¡Cath, ya te dije que no es así!—avergonzado, Daisuke oculta su rostro entre sus morenas manos.

—¡Y TÚ NO ME CONTASTE!—lanzándose hacia su novio, Ken suspira al saber que la fiera había sido desatada.

—Miyako, Daisuke es mi amigo. Le prometí no contártelo hasta que él te lo dijera personalmente—contestó con seriedad.

—Hmm…—dándole la espalda, se dirige hacia Catherine, hablándole—Pequeña, estoy de acuerdo con tu teoría respecto a estos dos. ¿Alianza para vigilar a nuestros novios?

—Alianza.

Ambas extendieron sus manos, formando un pacto entre mujeres.

—¡QUE NO SOMOS ASÍ!

Los gritos de ambos mejores amigos se perdieron entre carcajadas.

Aquellas voces se hicieron paso a los oídos de Hikari y Takeru, ambos en sus uniformes listos para despedirse de la escuela que los había unido en segundo año, gracias a un extraviado y maleducado gato. Perdidos en su belleza, lado a lado, esbozan una melancólica sonrisa. Perdida en el rubio cabello de él, la mancha negra que había sido el primer secreto se había esfumado.

—No te sienta para nada mal—dijo ella, recordando.

—Pero desde que me quité el sombrero atraje mucho la atención… en especial de chicas—responde apenado—Y también al cortarme las puntas de mi cabello.

—Ah, bellos recuerdos de atemorizarlas en los pasillos. Hermoso segundo año, en verdad—sonriendo con negatividad, Hikari recordaba cómo las había espantado a la distancia de su novio.

Él se perdió en el cuello de ella, aquél corto castaño creciendo de a pocos. Recordó que un requisito suyo de tener novia era que tuviera cabello más largo que el suyo. Hikari Yagami había roto ese cuadro pero, aún así, ella se lo estaba dejando crecer y, pensaba, que largo tampoco le caería mal.

La chica de ojos canela lo admiró, dando lo mejor de sí para recordar ese torso. El segundo secreto se estaba esfumando al pasar las estaciones, las heridas cerrándose. Lo podía comprobar las veces en las que se hundían en un amor que no conocía límites, compartiendo cada rincón de su alma mutuamente.

Claro, todavía les quedaba un secreto entre los dos.

—¿Cómo va tu novela?—las palabras de Hikari fueron cargadas con el viento.

—Muy bien, pensaba llevarla a alguna editorial. Mi mamá tiene conocidos por su trabajo.

—Ya veo. Me alegra muchísimo.

El silencio reino, para que la niña lo rompiera dando una pirueta entre las flores de cerezo.

—Sabes, me gustaría que este tiempo durara para siempre. Que este último año de escuela se repita para que podamos estar juntos por mucho tiempo más.

El nudo que se formó en su garganta se hizo evidente para Takeru. Acercándosele, extiende sus brazos para, al final, guardarlos en su pecho, quedando frente a frente.

—Entonces... ¿por qué no nos casamos?

Takeru sonreía, ladeando el rostro, su evidente amor desbordándose.

—No sé si eres alguien increíble o simplemente un idiota—dando lo mejor de sí para mantener un acto fuerte, Hikari tuvo que sobarse los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría que deseaban escapar.

—Eso me trae muchos recuerdos.

—Cállate… tonto…

El rubio le da la mano, ella recibiéndosela. Estuvieron bajo los petalos de cerezo, hipnotizados en la belleza del uno del otro.

—¡Chicos, vengan para acá!—Miyako gritaba a la distancia, moviéndoles la mano indicando que acudieran—Tomémonos una foto.

—Tú no deberías salir, vieja—la insultó Daisuke una vez que Takeru y Hikari llegaron.

—¡Soy mayor, pido respeto!

—Un año mayor, por favor. Eso no es nada. Creo que hasta solo nos llevamos meses de diferencia.

—¡Inoue-senpai! ¿Por qué no toma la cámara y nos toma la fotografía?—Catherine se entromete, arreglando la disputa.

—Ay, pequeña. Eres demasiado amable para él, deberías ser mi novia—abrazándola, empieza a llorar un poco, conmovida.

—¿Alianza para que eso no suceda?—Daisuke se había colocado al lado de Ken—No quiero que rapte a mi novia.

—Alianza. No quiero perder a la mía—su mejor amigo contesta.

—¡Bueno, Hikari-chan! ¡Takaishi-kun! Júntense para la foto—Miyako se había puesto en posición.

Los dos chicos unidos por un solo secreto se colocaron entre los árboles de cerezo. Hikari, tan solo llegándo a sus hombros; Takeru, robándole una cabeza. Colocó un brazo detrás de él, sonriendo con alegría. Él hizo lo mismo, su felicidad brillando mucho más que su cabello. Ambos hicieron una señal de victoria, sonriendo a ojo cerrado ante la cámara.

Definitivamente, ambos chicos se conocieron de una manera inesperada pero, ese encuentro, lo repetirían por toda la vida si llega al mismo resultado. Un secreto entre los dos. Un secreto que los une hasta el día de hoy, por siempre y para siempre.

Un secreto para dos.

* * *

¡Y esta historia ha acabado! Un epílogo simple, pero espero que hayas disfrutado esta historia de inicio a final. Esta fue toda una aventura. Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel querida. Espero esta historia la guardes en tu corazón, y que muchas más lo hagan en el futuro. (escuchen la canción "Wishing" por Kana Nishino, me inspiró mucho y creo que le va bien al epílogo -¿-, Bah, tan solo la recomiendo porque es bella!)

Y sí, la portada de la historia es la foto (ha ha ha!).


End file.
